A new call
by kjtc28
Summary: As I looked up I saw his eyes they where the same as the eyes Sam gave Emily the first time he saw here. I WAS IMPRINED ON BY……..
1. Chapter 1

**Leah's dreams **

**Chapter 1**

"_Leah!" Sam said. He ran up to hug me. Thank god he is home, he got angry at me and then he ran away for 2 weeks. And no one has heard anything from him._

"_Sam! Where have you been? , are you okay? What happened? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell anyone where you were?" I was interrupted by my cuisine Emily._

"_Leah is this Sam?" there eyes meet and that was the moment my life turned into a lot of rubbish_.

After that I had to get away I moved to new York and took some night classes, which I pay for by a little job at a bar. I share an apartment with my best friend Hannah. About 2 months later I turned into a big brown wolf. My life is terrible.

Then one day I got a phone call of my brother Seth (him and mum and dad are the only people in la push I stay in touch with.)

"Leah?" Seth said his voice full of sadness "dad's dead" what? I fell to the ground my dads dead what.

"Seth tell mum I will be there as soon as I can" I said sternly I know Seth needed me to stay strong and go back to la push.

"You're coming home" Seth asked a little hope in his voice.

"yes" I hung up and made a few work calls and got 2 weeks of work then I called Hannah and she said she would get me my work from class. Then I called the airport and booked a flight, and by 6 pm I was back in la push.

I got a cab to my house, I looked out the window and saw everything I had so many memories here it was hard not to cry.

As I got out of the cab my brother (who my the way was also a wolf) pulled me into a big hug.

"Hey Seth" I said softly.

"Hey Leah," he said back "everyone is in the house and they are all exited about seeing you."

"okay." I said softly "oh yeah when is dads funeral?" I asked.

"Leah the funeral was last week" he whispered. With that I ran into the house. I know Seth followed me but I just wanted to go to my old room and cry. As I walked thought the door my mum pulled me into a hug I pulled away and as I was running to the stairs I bumped into someone. As I looked up I saw his eyes they where the same as the eyes Sam gave Emily the first time he saw here. I WAS IMPRINED ON BY……..


	2. Stay With Me

Leah's point of view

.......Embry call. No no no this can't happen imprinting ruined my life if it wasn't for imprinting I would still be with Sam I would be happy but fait hates. Why?

"Hi" he said happily, well he would be happy he found his soul mate but I will not allow this to carry on.

"No no no no this can't happen to me" i yelled at him, his face droped so fast if I didn't have super sight I wouldn't have seen it. Every one in the room gathered round us. Grate.

"Leah calm down" Jacob said took a deep breath and calmed down. "What happened here?"Jacob asked.

"I imprinted on leah" embry said slowly. Everyone suddenly looked shocked they all knew how I felt about imprinting.

"Embry" Seth said quietly to Embry he was trying to stay quite a "Leah hates imprinting she doesn't like not having a say in things and well after Sam and Emily she is really upset. "He got it right I was upset.

"Leah is this how you feel?"Embry asked me. I nodded felt a tear roll down my face. Then it all happed so fast. Embry stepped towards me ,I stepped back quickly I didn't know I was so close to the staries, i tripped over them and felt a sharp pain along by spine let out a scream of pain and before I knew it Embry was next to me.

"Leah is you okay please tell me your okay." Embry begged.

"Of cause she's not okay Embry, don't move her." Paul yelled at Embry I looked around, Seth and Embry were next to me and Jacob was on the phone to Carlisle I think he was yelling that he didn't understand what he was saying, the rest of the pack and my mum all ran around not knowing what to do.

I tried to get up but another sharp pain sped down my spine I scream again and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Leah" embry said.

"It hurts" cried. Embry looked in pain as I said that. Then he grabbed my hand and for so reason I held on to it, tight.i needed him to stay with me at least he would not leave me ever and maybe I could learn to trust again.

"Okat" Jacob yelled "Carlisle says to put her on a bed and keep her still and she should heal, but Leah he says if we move you it will be very painfull" ohh hell.

"Fine just do it." i said.

"I will carry here" Embry suggested.

"No I will" Seth argued.

"I'm her imprint will carry her" Embry said his voice get louder.

"She is my sister" Seth yelled at him.

"I don't care who carry's me just get it over with." I yelled loudest of all.

"I will do it I'm Alfa so no arguing" Jacob said. He walked over to the stairs "are you ready Leah?"He asked.

"No, so just do it's said I just wanted to be in my bed asleep forgetting the whole day.

Jacob slipped his arms around me and slowly picked me up, I had never felt so much pain in my life I screamed like there was no tomorrow but it didn't help the pain just grew further up my back.

I looked at Embry and said quietly "please make it stop." his face looked soft almost as if he was going to cry why would he want to cry im the one in pain.

Jacob ran up the stairs and entered the room with the rest of the pack. No no no the pack in my room this is just bad, my room was filled with boy band postas. I herd a few laughs so I screamed again to draw the attention away from the room and back to me.

Jacob led me down and put a blanket over me.

"Embry will you stay with me" i whispered.

"Of course I will Leah now and forever" he said and then it went black.


	3. forever

Leah's point of view

I woke up to a loud yell from down stairs it was Seth yelling "GIVE ME THE JAM EMB..."his yell was cut short by a loud thud.

I slid out of the bed, then the pain of my back came back and I let out a scream of pure pain before I fell to the ground with a thud. All the screaming from down stairs stopped and within a blink of an eye my brother and Embry were by my side.

"Leah...Leah is you okay can you stand?"Seth asked me his hands were all over the place he does this when he panics. This just makes me panic more.

"Yes Seth I'm fine I just decided to lie on the floor." I said sarcasicly. Embry didn't find this funny.

"Leah" He snapped "this is not funny" he said still very harsh but he was calming down so he didn't phrase next to me. "Are you in any pain?"He asked.

"Just my back, I need to lie down." I said in a small voice. The second I said this Embry lifted me up from the floor and put me on my bed. Seth turned to me and said.

"Sis I have to go on patrol now but I'm sure Embry will stay with you."

"Its okay Seth you go." I said to him with a smile.

"Leah do you want me to stay?"Embry asked me.

"What happened to now and forever?"I said.

"Is that a yes?"He asked.

"Yes"

"Okay then I will" he said. Then he went to the other side of the bed and led down next to me. He turned around to face me and then said "so what do you want to do?"He asked thought about it for a few seconds and then said.

"Well, as you imprinted on me and we know almost nothing about each other so what about we play 20 questions, okay?"I said. He looked at me and then nodded. "Me first, okay what's your full name?"I asked I don't know why I wanted to know that it was the first thing that popped into mind.

"Nope, not going tell you that." oh he should not of said that I was not letting this go.

"Please."I said sadly

"Fine but just promise you wouldn't laugh. "Wow the power of imprinting works.

"Okay!"I said, a little to giddey. He looked at me and then continued.

"Embry X-men call" I swear I had not laughed so hard in my life. He looked at me but then joined in with my laughter.

"Why would your mum call you that" I said in-between laughter.

"Well my mum had a big crush on the old guy in it. "That did it I was crying with laughter now.

"Okay fine my turn to ask the question." I nodded, oh no. "2 years ago Seth came over to mine with a cut down his face, when I asked him about it he said that you did it to him and nothing more what happened?"My laughter stopped dead.

"Well I um smashed a dish over his face" I said in the lowest voice ever in the hope he wouldn't hear me. But he did. He let out a large roar of laughter.

"Why "he asked

"He said I looked nice in my dress" I said even lower than before

"Well he said you looked nice what was the problem" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay what's your favour food?"I asked him.

"Pizza "he said simply. "What's yours?"

"Chicken" I said. "What's your favour place to go?"I asked then I yawned.

"I will show you tomorrow if you sleep now "he said. Did he just ask me on a data?

"Okay" I said and I snuggled down into the covers. Then Embry leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped by hands around his waist and closed my eyes tomorrow I will be with Embry tomorro. I fell asleep completely happy for the first time in a while.


	4. dish

Leah's point of view

Today when I woke up I tried to sit up but I couldn't. My back seemed fine I looked to my left to see Embry x-men call spread out on my bed, his arm was wrapped over me and he was snoring lightly.

Today Embry was going to show me his favourite place and I can't wait. I couldn't wait at all so I thought it was time to wake Embry up. I pulled his arm of me and let go of it hoping that would wake him, it didn't. So I hit him in the arm, he still did not wake up. Then the perfect idea came to me. I creped out of bed and down stairs Seth was not there so he still must be asleep and mum was at work.

I went to the cupboard and pulled put an old dish. I walked up the stairs silently and went back into my room and Embry was just were I left him. I walked over to the bed and lifted the plate above my head and brought it down on his head. He shot up and screamed like a girl. Then Seth ran in with a frying pan, he was a wolf what good would a frying pan do. Embry walked over to me and picked me up.

"EMBRY PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" I yelled. Seth just sight and walked out of my room.

"No, not until you say sorry for waking me up "he said calmly.

"Fine sighed "I'm so sorry Embry please will you forgive me?"I said sarcastically.

"Of cause I will Leah." He said.

He put me down carefully .I sat down on my bed and Embry sat next to me.

"So are you going to take me to your favourite place?"I asked him. His face turned into a smile.

"Yes I will. But I need to get changed and so do you so I will come and get you in 15 minutes.

"Okay. "Before I could say any more Embry walked over to my window and jumped out of it. I ran to the window to make sure he was okay. He was fine he was running through the woods in human form.

So I started to get ready I put on a fresh set of clothes. And went down stairs to get some breakfast .Seth was still in his room so I had the room to myself. I had a quick breakfast before there was a knock on my door. I ran to get it. I opened the door to see a hot Embry x-men call in my door way.

"Are you ready?"He asked me.

"Sure"i said back.

He grabbed my hand and led me out side where his car was waiting.

"You have a car?"I asked him I always thought he would be one of those save the plants; we don't need cars type of guys.

"Well it really my mums old one but she got a new one so I get this one" he said.

"Okay, so can you tell me were we are going?"I asked.

"nope." he said popping the p

"Fine" I said in a sulk

"Let's carry on playing 20 quistions." He said. I have the perfect question.

"Okay, me first." he nodded "who is your best friend?"I asked

"Umm, quil and Jacob and Seth and Paul and Sam and Jared." he said.

"No, I asked who your best friend is not friends." I asked again.

"I guess quil." oh no.

"Grate." I said sadly.

"Why do you think that." he asked.

"He hates me."

"Why?"He said laughing.

"We used to be good friends but he was fried with Sam and when Sam dumped me he just stopped being by friend. So I haven't really spoken to him since." I said sadly, stopping myself from crying.

"Well I will short that out." he said bravely.

"No you don't need to fight my battles." I said.

"Yes, yes ido." He said, then I let my guard down and a tear rolled down my face, Embry pulled over and turned of the car. He then pulled me into a hug. "Why are you crying Leah?"

"I never thought anyone would ever say that to me again." I said in between tears.

"Leah I will always stay with you." he said.

"Now and forever right?"I said

"Right."He turned on the car and started driving then I saw a sigh that said.

_Scary, fun and exiting came to adventure land Horror Park._

"Embry please tell be we are not going to adventerland horror park?"I asked hoping that he would say something like _"no Leah we are going to the white house because I just love American politics'."_

"Of cause we are going there where eles" He said with a big grin on his face.

Oh just grate


	5. I love Xmen

Embrys point of view 

Here I was sitting in my car playing 20 questions with my Leah. I don't think I have ever been so happy and we where going the adventure land Horror Park my favourite place ever. I was so lucky.

I pulled into the car park it was really busy. I found a space at the back and parked car. Leah and me got out the car a headed for the entrance half way there I put my hand in hers she flinched at first but then relaxed a little. When we got to the entrance we joined the smallest line and waited till we could get in.

"Hello" the lady behind the desk said she had brown hair pulled up in a neat pony tail and she looked around 32 she was eying me and trying to act sexy. But I only have eyes for Leah. "Welcome to adventure land horror park." she said in a high pitch voice. "How can I help you." she looked over at Leah and gave her the death glare but then her face lighted like she had just thought where she had seen her before.

"Leah!" the lady said.

"Kerry." Leah sighed.

"How are you?" Kerry asked.

"Fine thanks." Leah didn't want to have a chat with Kerry so I stepped in.

"2 tickets please" I said handing her £40, I love this place but it cost a lot.

"Okay" Kerry sight. "Go right in."

And we did.

Leah looked around and pointed to the ride she wanted to go on. ohh no. she had just pointed to _scream _the biggest and scariest ride in this state. Even I and the pack were scared to go on that but Leah wasn't.

We walked over and join the line the sigh said it would take 5 minutes from here.

"So Leah." I said she turned and looked at me "how did you know Kerry?" I asked.

"She used to baby sit me and Seth." she said sadly.

"Why do you sound sad?" I asked it hurt me to see Leah sad.

"Well I was in my room with my dolls and I heard a scream of pain coming from Seth's room he was only 3 so I went to see what happed. As I walked in I saw that Seth had been dropped on the floor and he was crying like mad. I looked up and Kerry was the one that dropped him. She ran out of the and when my mum and dad got back I got really told of." she said.

"Ohh..." I sad with pity in my voice.

"Don't feel bad the next time I saw here I slapped her in the face and she ran of crying." Leah laughed.

"Next" the guy at the ride said to us.

"Come on Embry that's us." Leah said poking me in the ribs.

"Um you know what I'm hungry lets go." I said quickly trying to get of this ride.

"Are you scared?" Leah joked but then see looked in my eyes and saw just how sacred I was "I will hold your hand the hole way." she said softly. I grabbed her hand and took my seat on the ride. I strapped myself in and the ride started.

**5 ****minutes later**

That was horrible I was so scared all the way through. Leah loved it and wanted to go again and again but I sad no way.

We chose to go on the fast on next I loves this ride but the line was long so half way through I told Leah to stand in the line and I would get us some food.

I ran to the other side of the park to go to burger king and got some food well lots of food.

I slowly walked back to the line but I walked past the window of the gift shop and saw a t-shirt that was perfect for her it said _I love x-men _in bold I bought it her.

I made my way back to the line.

But I couldn't find Leah at all.

Then I smelt it vampire…


	6. sonny

Leah's point of view

I was stud in the line for this stupid ride. Embry had gone to get food and should be back soon. I was having a good time to my surprise. Then I smelt it the horrible smell of vampire it was coming behind me I turned around to see a vampire with long brown hair and a lot taller than me.

See brought her hard hand down on my head and it hurt like hell I didn't have time to fight back because she had brought her hands down on my head again and this time it went black.

I woke up in a small white room I was on a white bed and to my horror I was naked. I looked around and spotted a small dress to put on. Where was I? who brought me here? Why? All these questions in my head were stopped when a blonde haired man walked though the door.

"Hello Leah." He said in a spine chilling voice.

"How do you now my name?" I asked.

"Leah I know a lot about you." He said simply. "I need you to phrase and tell your pack to meet in la push woods at 5 tonight." He said and I did as I was told.

I phrased and heard all the packs voices in my head.

"_Leah" Jacob said_

"_LEAH" Seth said_

"_Leah" Embry said._

"_Meet me in la push woods tonight" I said._

"_Why?" Jacob said_

_I showed them what happened from when I woke up._

"_Okay Leah we will be there stay safe and don't attack we don't know how many of them there are." Jacob said._

"_Bye then." I said._

"_Leah" Embry said "I love you" he said._

"_I love you too" I said and phrased back into a human._

The vampire gave me some cloths and left.

At la push woods 

Embrys point of view

Me and the pack followed the smell of vampire till we came to a little clearing in the middle was Leah next to 3 vampires there was about 15 more in different places. We where outnumbered.

A tall blonde male stepped in front of Leah and began to speak.

"Hello. I'm sonny" he said he has a bit of an English ascent.

"Can we have Leah back?" Seth said he was already crying. Poor boy first his dad and now he sees his sister like this. I walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Well that's what we have come to talk about." He said. "Leah is the first female of your kind so she is very special. We want to mate with her and create the super race. This race will not only phrase but be as strong as a vampire." Leah is my imprint she can't mate with someone else.

Then Leah stud up and walked over to sonny "I will never mate with you." She said her voice full of angry. Then she bit him on the arm and before anyone could stop her she ran into my arms. I pulled her as close ad she could get.

"Fine!" sonny yelled "Leah I will give you 1 month but then I and my clan are coming to get you." He said I started to shake really bad then Leah put a hand on my chest and I calmed down.

"go to hell." Leah yelled at sonny.


	7. Embry

Leah's point of view

I had I month till the vampires were coming to get me I had one month. What about Seth and my mum and what about my Embry.

I couldn't move why feet just gave in and I fell to the ground I started crying. Seth and E-Embry were at my side in a second and Embry lifted me up into his big warm arms and started walking into the woods.

Embry ran back to Sam's house and burst through the door all the imprints and elders were sat in the front room.

"What happed to my little girl EMBRY" my mum yelled at him.

Embry sat down and put me on his lap I was still crying but I could just hear Embry telling everyone what happed the pack soon came in the room and I felt Embry pass me to some one else I guess it was Seth.

"Its okay Leah when they come and get you we will fight." Seth said.

"no" I chocked out.

"Leah we will not let them just take you" Sam said. For the first time in a while the sound of his voice did not make me feel hurt or angry but I felt nothing as I had Embry and as long as I did I would be happy.

"Some one could get hurt and I would be my fault" I said in between cries.

"Would you rather be taken away and made to have vampire babies." Sam said he sounded angry.

"Yes" I said simply I would rather suffer than have any one die for me. None spoke after that.

Later that night

Embry said he would drive me home. So I am sat in his car in silence listening to a crap song I moved my hand towards the radio and turned it of.

"What's wrong with that song?" Embry asked me.

"Hannah Montana, really?" I said with a smile "how old are you , 19 and you are listening to something a 7 year I old would call crap." I said.

"Well I'm sorry you don't like it." He said back.

He pulled up to the front of my house and stopped the car.

"Stay" I shouted to scare to say it properly.

"What" he said.

"I'm scared please stay." I said sadly and I was scared.

"Sure I will sleep on your floor." He said back looking a bit sorry for me.

"No you can share my bed." I said

"Are you sure." He asked, did he not want to.

"yes." I said back.

We walked into my house and into my room I grabbed my pjs and ran to the bathroom. Me and Seth shared a bathroom and so it was full of Seth's hair stuff. I got changed and walked back to my room.

Embry was sat on my bed wearing only his boxers, god he looked so hot. I walked over to him and sat on his knee.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." We kissed and I pulled him down onto my bed.

"Leah?" Embry said.

"I want you now."

"Are you sure?" he said back to me.

"Yes"

That night me and Embry had sex.

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Embry X-men call, the man I loved the man who loved me. I was happy.

He yawed and woke up and very soon we were kissing then he pulled away.

"Leah" he said sounding almost scared.

"Yes Embry?" I asked.

"Last night was amazing." He started I nodded in agreement. Then he said it "Leah Clearwater will you marry me?"

**So what did you think?**

**What do you think Leah will say?**

**I want 5 reviews before I publish the next chapter and you find out what Leah says so**

**REVIEW **


	8. house and job

Embrys point of view

"Leah Clearwater will you marry me?" I asked.

"What?"Leah yelled.

"Marry me?" I said quietly

"Why?" she asked.

"LEAH I love you and you love me and I want the whole world to know!" I yelled at her.

"Listen you don't have a job and we both live with our parents." she said and she sounded upset.

"Give me 24 hours." I said I could ask Jake for a job at his garage and ask the Cullen's for a house they would help me.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"If I get a job and a house would you marry me?" I said I could picture it now Leah calls, Mrs. Call. Mr. and Mrs. call. I love it.

"24 hours?" I nodded "okay Embry you're on." I leaned in and kissed her on the lips and then ran out of the house.

12 hours later

No, half way through and so far I have done nothing I went home and got changed and had a 11 hour nap.

First I have to go to the Cullen's Jake will be there to so easy.

I drove to the Cullen's listening to my Disney princess CD.

I arrived at the Cullen's because I had been here so much the smell wasn't that bad but it still stunk.

As I knocked on the door the little one called Alice opened the door. "Welcome Embry."

"Thanks, please I need your help." I begged. Alice and Esme were sat next to me in one second.

"What has happed?" they asked.

"I asked Leah to marry me and she said she would if I could get a house and gets a job. I am sorry to come to you like this but I didn't know what else to do." I said and started to cry Esme hugged me and told me it would be okay.

"Embry me and my family would be honoured to give you a home and I know for a fact that Edward needs someone to help him with his paper work for his law firm and he will pay you well." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of because we are the house will be ready by Monday and you will start your job on Tuesday." Edward said. I thanked them and made my way out the house just before I got in my car Alice ran up to me and came in front of me.

"Do you have a ring?" She asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Can I give you one?" okay I never thought I would hear the day when a vampire would want to help someone else be happy.

"Sure." I didn't have a ring so I could do with one.

"I will be right back!" she was gone. A few seconds later she was back. She handed me a silver box with a gold bow on the top she opened it up and inside was a beautiful sliver diamond ring it was big but not to big and it was just right for Leah.

"Thank you." Was all I could say?

Leah's point of view

22 hours 55 minutes and 18 seconds.

Suddenly the door brushed open and in walked Embry.

"Well?" I asked him. I really did want to marry him I knew he wouldn't hurt me like Sam and if he did I would make him hurt.

"We move in on Monday and I start my new job on Tuesday." He said. I screamed and ran up to him and kissed him all over.

He then pulled away and got down on one knee.

"Leah Clearwater will you marry?" he asked in his sweet voice.

"Yes!" I cried and ran into his arms he then pulled out the most beautiful ring ever he put it on my finger and we had a long kiss.

We were rudely disturbed by Jared who ran into the room.

"Leah, Embry we caught the sent of sonny." He said.

* * *

Did you like it?

what do you think should happen?

I Want 5 reviews before i post the next chapter so

REVIEW


	9. Kathryn

Leah's point of view

What but I should have a month. Sonny had just crossed over the boarder. I looked over a Embry he was shaking really bad, I walked over to him and put a hand on his chest and he calmed down a bit.

"Leah" Jared started "Sam says you should stay here with Seth well the rest of us go and see what he wants just in case he try's something funny." He said I was too scared to argue with him so I just nodded.

"Leah looks at me!" Embry ordered I turned my head to him and he carried on "Leah nothing will ever happen to you I will not let it soon we will be married and living in our own home when all of this rubbish is over we will be happy together." He said all that sounds so nice and happy so what are the chances of me having a life like that really.

"Okay" I said slowly and trying not to start crying and beginning him not to leave me. "Be safe." I said and hugged him to me.

"I will. Love you." He said.

"Love you to." And then he and Jared were gone. I ran upstairs to Seth room he had late night patrol so he was still in bed. I walked over to him and sat on him.

He woke up and looked at me usually he would yell but he looked in my eyes and knew I was upset, so he pulled me into a big hug and pulled the covers over me.

"what's up?" he asked in a sad voice the best thing about Seth was if you were happy he was happy but if you are sad so is he.

"The pack crossed sonny's sent today and have gone to see what he wants and me and you have to stay here well they all go risk there lives for me." I said and I started to cry and Seth pulled me into another hug.

"Shhh its okay." Seth said trying to calm me down.

"I know." I cried.

We stayed like this for about 2 hours and in that time Seth managed to get to sleep and I stayed awake worrying about everyone. Seth finally wakes up and we went into the living room.

"Do you want to watch DVD?" Seth asked.

"Okay. What DVD? Nothing romantic." I said the last thing I wanted was to watch a girl and her soul mate kiss. Well my soul mate was of somewhere I don't know doing something I that I don't know.

"How about panic room." No joke Seth loves Jodie foster and has every film she is in. I and the pack used to joke about it all the time.

I just remebered that I have to call Hannah in New York. I walked over to the phone and dialled her number.

"Hello." Her American voice said.

"Hannah!" I yelled down the phone.

"Leah!" she yelled back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Fine. Oh I have some bad news thought." She said.

"Oohh" I said.

"The bar called and said that you have been gone to long and they have had to hire someone eles." she told me. Ohh well I hated that job anyway.

"It doesn't matter I don't think I'm coming back to New York." I said and I heard her cry on the phone that started me crying.

"It's okay Leah. But mayby I can come visit you and bring some of your stuff?" she asked. I will really miss her.

"Yeah that sounds grate. I will call you later." I said sounding a lot happier.

"Cool loves you." She said.

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

Seth walked into the room and looked at me he smiled.

"I ordered some pizza it should be hear soon." He said he loved pizza.

"Okay." The door bell rang and Seth went to open the door. He forgot his wallet so I went to give it him. He was stud at the door looking at the pizza delivery girl. He had imprinted!

"Hi." She started "2 meat feast pizzas?" she asked.

"Yeah." She said in a happy voice.

"Okay that's £10 please." She said and I handed Seth his wallet. And gave a big smile to this girl. She had red hair and was quite tall and very pretty.

"Hi I'm Leah." I said trying to help my brother out.

"Hey I'm Kathryn." She said she had a strong English accent.

"You new here?" I asked.

"Yes I just moved here from England, i'm living here with my dad and his girlfriend." She said. I handed her a £10 note and she was smiling up at Seth. I had to do something to help him.

"Hey you sound perfect for Seth here" I said giving Seth a small punch on the arm. "You two should go on a date some time." I said.

"Sure." She said almost instantly later.

"Grate he will pick you up at 6 tomorrow night." I said she nodded "where do you live then?" I asked so Seth would know where to pick her up.

"28 hall lane" she said to Seth .then she put the money in her bag and turned to Seth and said "she you tomorrow then bye." She said in a hurry.

"Grate." He said.

She walked away and I shoot the door and turned to Seth he looked at me and ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you Leah you are the best." She thanked me. "She is perfect don't you think. And she is so pretty and Leah guess what?" he asked.

"What?" I sighted knowing what's coming.

"I imprinted!!" he yelled. I smiled at him just as the door opened.

Embry, Jacob, Quill, Jared, Sam, Collin, brandy and Paul walked in and Embry ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. Seth told the rest of the pack about Kathryn and I pulled Embry aside.

"What happened?" I asked I was so happy to see him and the pack safe.

"Sonny wanted to check you are safe. Sam told him to go to hell and sonny laugh and ran we chased him for about 2 hours before we gave up and came home. Then Sam said that we are going to go ask the Cullen's for help and to tell us when the clan is coming." He told me. The whole time he held me in his arms.

"Can I help fight?" I asked. He looked down at me and frowned.

"No." He said simply.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I said so."

"Fine!" I yelled and ran out of the room.

"Hey Leah." Jared said.

"Hey Jared how is Kim." He smiled brighter at the mention of her name.

"Guys and girl." Sam yelled to get attention "tonight we are going to the Cullen's."

* * *

**Yes next chapter the Cullen's?**

**What do you think?**

**Should Leah fight?**

**Please review.**


	10. my imprint

Embry's point of view

I and Leah are sat in my car driving to the Cullen's to ask them for help to protect Leah from sonny. The whole journey Leah has been begging me to let her fight.

"Please Embry, I will stay close to you the whole time and if you tell me to run I will and..." She stopped as she could not think f anything else to say.

"No!" I said no way was I going to let her fight and get hurt.

"I am you're imprint right?" she asked, I know were this is going.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"And I thought that means you want to make me feel happy what ever it takes?" she added.

"Yes, but I want you to stay safe and be happy." I said.

"Pull over." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Pull over!!!"She yelled.

I pulled over and looked over at Leah.

"Embry do you love me?" she asked. Why did she need to ask me that?

"Yes." I said.

"I need you to trust me and let me fight." She said she sounded so sad I just wanted to hug her but I knew that she would just push me away.

"Fine, I will make you a deal," I said, what are you doing Embry?

"Okay fine." She said

"You can fight if the Cullen's fight" I said, she looked at me and then said,

"okay." She said and leaned in and we shared a long kiss.

"To the Cullen's?" I asked her. She nodded. And I drove up the path and then the smell hit us, the smell of vampire it burned my nose, Leah put her hand over her nose.

I pulled up next to Quil's car and me and Leah jumped out the car. The door was already open and me and Leah went and sat on the couch I pulled her next to and put my arms round her.

Sam stud up and started to speak,

"thank you all for coming as you know there are a clan of vampires that are after Leah to bread with her and create the super race, we can't let this happed so Cullen's we need you're help please we need you, will you help us?" he asked, half of me want them to help so that I know there is little chance of sonny taking Leah, but the other half wants them not to help so that Leah doesn't have to fight.

"Me and my family are thank full to you for your help and we would love to help you." After Edward had said that everything went really fast, half the pack went to the kitchen and the other half went to another room to talk battle moves, so that left me and Leah sat there.

Alice the little vampire came up to us,

"I hear you and Leah are getting married?" the hole house went silent and every one went and looked at me and Leah.

"Are you?" Seth asked he was looking at me with the most evil eyes I had ever seen.

"Yes." Leah whispered.

Then Seth jumped from the kitchen to me, his hands snaked around my neck. Leah started to cry and I really felt sorry for her so I sat there and took it. When the pack finally got Seth of me Leah ran over to me to make sure I was okay.

"Seth!! Why did you do that? Do you not want me to be happy?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry Leah I don't know what happened there, sorry Embry." He turned away and then said "if you ever hurt her or even make her feel a little bit upset I will kill you." And walked away.

"Can I play you're wedding?" Alice asked.

Please review.

:)


	11. new home

Leah point of view

Monday had finally arrived and I and Embry are moving into out new home, to live, together.

I can't wait I pack up all my stuff last night and now I am just saying good bye to mum and Seth.

"Call me every day and if anything happens call, and if you need anything you call and I will get Seth to get it you." My mum said, she wasn't joking once I was at a sleepover at my friends and I got really home sick so I called my mum and she sent Seth over to my friends house to keep me company he stayed the whole night because mum said he had to, I really love my little brother.

I next went over to my brother and gave him a big hug I looked at him in the eyes and he was really crying.

"Seth, what's up?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go." He cried.

"listen here, you can't miss me because you have you're date with Kathryn tonight and then you have to come round to my new place and tell me who it went, and you can come over anytime you want and I will never turn you away." I said to him in the happiest voice I could get. I was not only him that cheered me up but he needs me, once he went on a date with a girl called Amy and he really feel for her then she dumped him, I stayed up all night yelling on the phone with that girl the next day at school I went in to school with him and I slapped Amy she never bothered him again.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yeah if you promise to look after mum?" I said.

"Okay, do you really want me to come over after my date with Kathryn?" he asked.

"Yeah I really do" I said nodding my head.

"Love you." He said.

"I love you to" then I pulled him into a hug and got in my car and drove to new home.

The outside of the house was lovely it looked really good it was big and white with a small red door with lots of windows with flowers growing up the wall. Once Embry heard my car pulled up he ran out and pulled me out of the car.

"hey." He said in his sexy voice.

"hello." I said back.

"Do you want help with the boxes?" he asked I nodded and we started to unpack.

The house was really nice it had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms it was really modern and bright.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked him. We had a really nice big kitchen that I really wanted to cook in.

"anything." And he wasn't joking. So I make us a nice pie with chips and chocolate cake for pudding, we ate it in like two seconds and now Embry wants to watch a film.

"Okay you chose its either happy feet or taken?" he asked.

"I want to watch mean girls." I said.

"No I hate that film" he moaned and I put it on half way through there was a knock at the I knew it was Seth so I told Embry to go and get the rest of the pie.

I opened the door to find my brother he was looking at the floor when he looked up he had red eyes then he looked at me and said,

"She's dying." He cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Kathryn she has cancer."

**I really hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you think should happen.**


	12. I Want

Leah's point of view

"Kathryn she has cancer." Seth said.

Four hours later and I have had enough, after my brother crying in my arms with Embry patting his back. Kathryn has cancer and was going to die in about six months. I had to do something anything I had to help my baby brother.

I stud up and got my coat.

"le..ah.. were...ar..e...yo..u...go..ing?" Seth asked between cries.

"Leah what are you going to do?" Embry asked his voice full of concern. I looked at him he was sat with Seth rubbing his back well he cried.

"I just need some time and will be back in about one hour." I hated lying to him but I needed to go see Kathryn.

I got in my car and set of towards laPush. I know where Kathryn lives because Seth talks about her all the time but I don't mind it cute. LaPush looked different even though I had just been gone about Seven hours.

I pulled up into a little street the third house along belonged to Kathryn , it was a little white house with a blue door, it hurt to look out this was the house me and Sam where going to buy. I got out of the car and walked up the little path.

Kathryn answered the door and smiled at me, "Leah, right?" she asked me I nodded. Please come in." She said and stepped out the way of the door. I walk in and looked around, it was a small house with an open plan kitchen, I went and sat on the black arm chair and Kathryn sat on the on next to me. I turned to her so I could talk to her.

"Kathryn, I need to know, have you got cancer?" I asked. Her eyes filled up with water.

"yes." She whispered. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Is there a cure?" I asked hoping that there was it would kill Seth if she died.

"No, I have about six months." She said very calmly for someone who is dying.

"No you can't." I said. She smiled and said,

"I'm sorry but what has it got to do with you?" she asked in a nice sweet voice.

"I need to tell you something is there anyone else here?" I asked if I have to tell one person it will be that ONE person.

"Yeah, my dad." She said.

"Can we go on a walk; I need to tell you something?" I asked her, how can I do this.

"Sure. Dad I'm going out!" she yelled.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we walked out the door.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard the legends about the quillatine wolfs?" I asked hoping she did because no way was I about to tell the story.

"yeah." She said.

"There true." She froze for about 20 seconds.

"Also there is a thing called imprinting its were you find your soul mate and Embry is my imprint and you are Seth's." I just thought I would kick her well she wad down

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked scared.

"No we are here to protect you." I said.

"Protect from who?" she asked in a small voice.

"vampires." I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Can't you just put a stake though there heart?" she asked, I wish.

"No they are really hard to kill."

"So they wouldn't die from something like cancer?" she asked and I didn't see where she was going.

"nope." I said then it dawned on me what I just said. "What are you thinking?"

"I want to live, I want to be with Seth, I want to be happy, I want to be a Vampire!"

Oh no!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READING


	13. Flight plan

Hey, thanks so much for all the reviews I love to know what you think, Please review!!

  
Embry's point of view

Leah has just left and now I am here with a crying Seth, He was lead against me well I patted my back.

A few hours later Leah followed my girl I had never seen, form what Seth has told me she looked just like Kathryn. I walked over to Leah and gave her a big Kiss which she returned. Then I turned to Kathryn and gave her a big smile. I looked over at Seth but he wasn't there.

Leah walked to the bathroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. I took Kathryn and sat her on the chair so that she couldn't see the Leah who was currently knocking down the door.

"So Kathryn what do you do?" I said trying to stop her from turning round and seeing Leah who has hitting Seth, hard.

"Oh, well I don't do anything, you know I don't really have long, I used to deliver pizza but I quit because a guy said that I was a freak." She said, I know how Seth would feel because if Leah was dying I would do anything to save her.

"I know what you are." She said after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked.

"Leah told me all about wolves and imprints and vampires." Oh no.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Seth asked from behind her.

"No." She said simply.

"Seth you and Kathryn should go in the kitchen I think Kathryn wants to ask you something."

"Oh okay." Seth said. He walked over to Kathryn and grabbed her hand and they walked over to the kitchen.

I walked over to Leah and pulled her over to the settee she turned and hugged me then she did something I didn't expect she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Everything, hey did you know that Kathryn wants to be a vampire." She said.

"Why?" I asked, I could not think of a reason that anyone would want to become a vampire.

"She wants to spend her life with Seth." She said

"oh." I couldn't think of anything to say back.

"Can we watch some TV?" Leah asked. We watched Friends, well she watched it and I just watched her.

2 hours later.

Seth and Kathryn walked into the room and Kathryn walked out the door without a goodbye.

Seth walked over to Leah and was instantly pulled into a hug.

"I don't know what to do, help me." Seth cried.

"No one can help you Seth, I'm sorry you have to make this choice." I said. Leah gave me a slight smile and then went back to hugging Seth.

"Can we watch a film?" Seth asked.

"Yeah we can even watch flight plan." Seth's favour film ever.

"okay." Seth sounded a bit happier.

So that night we sat and watched about 7 films.

About half way through the 8th film there was a knock at the door I went to get it when I opened the door he was stud there.

"I am here for Leah." Sonny said.

What do you think please review!!!


	14. Pulse

Leah's point of view

"I am here for Leah." Sonny said.

What, but I thought I have a month it has only been a week.

"No, but you said a month and it has been a week!" Embry yelled at Sonny.

"I changed my mind." Sonny said simply.

"You can't!" Seth yelled "I wouldn't let you take her." Seth whispered to him.

"I didn't ask for your blessing, I was just planning on taking her" sonny said to all of us.

"No you can't just take me like you own me, I will not carry your children I will not stay with you so that you can create the supper race, you will not just turn up on my door step and tell me that I am coming with you and that I don't have a choice in the matter. I love Embry and I want to stay here with him and be happy and carry his children not give birth to something that will kill me the second it come out. So excuse me for not running to you so you can take me away from my life and my dream!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Enough of all this, Leah you are coming with me and if anyone has a problem with that then they can try and stop me." Sonny said.

Seth pushed me back well he and Embry phrased. I knew I should phrase but I was just too scared. Seth and Embry were now wolfs. I knew that the rest of the packs were on the way but I hope they get here soon.

The fight started and Seth and Embry ran over to Sonny who ducked Seth went right over him it would have been funny if our life's didn't depend on it. Seth phrased back and ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Leah Embry told me to hide you." He said.

"What?" I asked. I looked over at Embry and saw him fighting with Sonny.

"Hide, you, now!" Seth yelled now.

So Seth pulled me behind him. We ran upstairs and went into the back bedroom Seth opened the closet door.

"If you hear a howl, I want you to run out of the window and do not come back if we survive it we will find you." Seth said. I ran over to Seth and gave him a big hug I was to scared to speak, but then he was gone.

I sat in the closet for what seemed like 2 hours.

Then the door opened.

I was never so scared in my life, if it was sonny then Embry and Seth and the pack were most likely died.

The door opened and in walked Embry.

"Embry" I yelled and ran over and hugged him "is Sonny dead?" I asked hoping he said yes.

"No he ran out and Sam followed him now we can't find Sam." Embry said softly holding me close.

"What we have to find him." I said, I knew that what after Sam did to me I should be glad he was lost but I still loved him not in the same way I loved Embry but still enough to know that I need to find it.

"Leah, I know that Sam was a big part of your life but you can't go out there we don't know if he got sonny or not." He said.

I changed the subject so that later I could go and find him.

"I need to call Emily." I said. I walked out of the room and went to the phone I rang Emily's number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello." She said she sounded worried.

"Hey Em it Leah." I said.

"Leah are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah I am fine but I'm sorry to say that we can't find Sam." There was a long silence.

"I have to go Leah." I knew she was going to hang up and cry.

"I am going to go look for him now." I said.

"Thank you." Then she hung up.

I ran out of the room and went for the door.

"Leah were are you going?" I turned around to see Embry was there.

"To look for Sam, want to to come?" I asked.

"yes." He said and grabbed my hand and together we walked out of house together.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said back.

I looked over at the tree's there was an odd shape there and so I ran over to it.

The odd shape was a tree. All hope in me had gone. I carried on walking and then I tripped over a big rock.

When I got up I saw that the rock was Sam.

He didn't move.

I bent over and cheeked his pulse, there wasn't one…

* * *

so I want to know what you think. please Review.


	15. you still have me

Leah's point of view

I bent over and cheeked his pulse, there wasn't one…

"Embry!" I yelled so loud I thought that my lungs where going to pop.

"Leah, Are you oaky?" He asked me as he ran towards me, when he got over to me he saw sam's body. "Is he?" he asked, I knew what he meant he wanted to know if Sam was dead. I was too sad to to speak. So I nodded.

Embry walked over to me and pulled me into a warm hug. I cried into his chest well he rubbed my back and told me everything was going to me okay.

When he pulled away I was shocked and a little unhappy about it. Sam my first love was dead. Then I felt pain not for me but for Emily and his pack. What was I going to tell them, that he died to save me?

Embry walked over to sam's body and in one swift movement picked up his body. Them he walked past me.

"Leah, come on I know that this is very sad for you, but we need to get him to Carlisle and see if there is a chance that he could be saved. So come on." He said, after that I ran behind him I ran faster than I ever had before, my feet where going really fast.

When we finally reached the Cullen's home Edward had already opened the door. Embry put Sam's body in his arms and then Edward ran upstairs.

All we could do was to wait.

I called his pack and told them what happened they came over. I chose not to call Emily I didn't want her to worry.

I was sat on Embry's knee well Seth and Jacob talked to him. I was too scared for Sam to talk.

"Leah" my brother Seth said.

I turned my head and looked at him, "what?" I whispered it hurt me to talk.

"He will be okay, and then you can tell him you forgive him." Seth knew why I was upset; I had never said that I had forgiven him.

"Oh Seth, what if he dies?" I cried. Seth pulled me of Embry's knee and put me on his and hugged me tight.

"He knows how you felt." He said simply.

So that's how it went for 5 hours me and the pack sat there only making small talk. In time some of the pack had to go home to see there imprints.

Seth told me that him and Kathryn where going to see the Cullen's together to ask about her becoming a vampire. I thought it was a good idea, I would hate to see Seth if Kathryn died, I still can't get the picture of Seth when dad had died out of my head, it still gave me nightmares.

Then it happened Carlisle came into the room.

I looked in his eyes then he said.

"I'm sorry he didn't make it." I fell to the ground and started to cry, before anyone could hug me, I got up and ran into the room that Sam was in.

I went to the side of the bed; everyone else had stopped at the door they knew I needed to do this.

"Sam." I stared trying hard not to break down into sobs. "you did this for me, you died for me, I am so sorry that I ever said you didn't love me because you did until death it's just Emily is your imprint and I know that if I ever had to go with someone who wasn't Embry I would hate life, I need to know that I forgive you for everything and that you will always be my first love. I will make sure Emily is okay and happy I will make sure you didn't die for anything. Sam I just need you to know I love you." At the end I started to cry Embry came in the room and hugged me.

I pulled away and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek then I let Embry carry me out of the room.

After about 1 hour of crying I got up and turned to the pack,

"I need to call Emily." I said and walked out of the room.

I called her number,

"Hello!" she sounded so happy, and now I was about to ruin that.

"Hey, Em its Leah." I said.

"Leah I have some really good news!" she yelled.

"I have some news." I said in a quite voice.

"Let me go first, I'm pregnant!" she yelled at the top of the voice. That did it I started to cry.

"Leah what is it?" she asked.

"I found Sam." I said

"That's grate."

"He is dead." There was a long silence.

"what am I going to do?" she asked me her voice was broken last time she used that voice was when I told her she was dead to me.

"I don't know." I said.

"I can't keep my baby, Leah." She cried.

"I will have it!" I said what have I just done I have just said I will have my ex-boyfriend and his wife's baby. I am a horrible person.

"Really, because I know this is a lot to ask but if I have it and give it to you, will you take care of it and tell it you and Embry are the parents. Then I can leave and start my life. Leah I need you?" was she being honest.

"Emily, I would love to help you, but would you really be able to give up you're baby?" I asked, the truth is that I would love to look after sam's baby because I can't have children but I could not fall in love with a baby and then have it taken away.

"Yes Leah as far as I know this baby is already yours." She said.

"Oh, Emily. Thank you." Was all I could say?

"Leah I know this is a lot to ask but can I come and stay with you until the baby is born I don't think that I can stay in this house anymore?" she asked in a little voice, I can only guess what she was going through.

"Of cause you can Emily; I will make you up a room for you and send some of the packs round to help you with your stuff, see you in a bit."

"Thanks Leah."

"I am sorry for your loss." I said my voice full of sadness.

"Me to." Then she hung up.

I ran down stairs and ran up to Embry.

"Hey. How did Emily take it?" he asked me.

"Not well. Oh and she is pregnant with sad's baby." I said. His face fell even more. He pulled me into a hug.

"What is he going to do?" he asked me. Oh baby I should of asked him first before I said we would have Emily's baby and let her stay with us. Oh well.

"We are going to have it." I said. His face lit up.

"We are going to have Emily's and sam's baby?" he asked.

"Yeah and she is going to stay with us till then." He picked me up and spun me round.

"We are going to have a baby?" I nodded.

"Is it okay?" I asked.

"Yes Leah it is perfect! This is the perfect way to repay Sam for everything he has done." He said.

Then we went home and sat on the floor together waiting for Emily to come.

We talked about the baby and about the wedding.

After about 1 hour Emily came through the door.

"He is gone!" she cried. I ran over and hugged her.

"I promise things will get better, you still have me." I said to her.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?

REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T?

ALSO WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN WITH LEAH AND SONNY?


	16. a new job

Leah's point of view.

I day had past since Sam's death and Emily still hadn't come out of her room. She cried in the day and she cried at night, last night she was so upset that I had to go lie with her till she fell asleep, this reminded me of the time when my friend who I wanted to be my boyfriend hit me,

"_Luke I need to ask you something." I said. _

"_What?" he asked back. I went over and sat next to him he out his arm around me._

"_Do you ever think we could be more than friends?" I asked. He was silent for about 2 seconds then said _

"_Ha ha you must be joking if you ever think I would go out with a slut like you." He then stud up and slapped me across the face I fell back but my best friend and cousin caught me._

"_Leah are okay?" I was to stunned to speak so I just stud still and cried. "stay here for one second I will be right back." Then she went up to Luke and punched him in the face and told him to stay away from me or she would cut of something that he was more than friends with, them she slapped him._

_After that I knew everything was going to be okay._

That morning I walked downstairs to find Embry was sat at the table with a plate of toast.

Oh no it was his first day of work today.

"hey." He said to me, I walked over him and sat on his knee and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am so sorry I forgot that you started today." I said and started to cry. Embry hugged me close to him and whispered things like it would be okay and shhh.

"It's okay Emily needs you and what should of person would I be if I took you away from the women who is carrying our baby." He said.

"But still..."

"But nothing. I have to go now I will see you at 4. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I love you." I said.

"Love you to." And then he was gone.

The next few hours I spent cleaning and cooking, I was going to give Embry the best meal he has ever had.

About 1 o'clock there was a knock on the door.

When I opened it Seth and Kathryn where stood there.

"hello, come in." I said feeling like someone out of _desperate housewives_.

"thanks." They said at the same time.

They went in and sat in the kitchen.

I walked over and after offering drinks and food I sat down.

"Leah as you know I am dying, and as you know if the roles where revered you would want to do anything to save yourself from death so you can be with Embry. So I want to know is if you would be happy if I was to become a vampire?" she asked. I looked at her and then Seth they both had a face which told me that they really do value my opinion.

"Well, if this is what you both want and you have to stay with the Cullen's then I can't see why not." I said. "Have you asked the elders?" I asked last thing we need is another war.

"no we are going now." They said.

They stayed and we talked for a hour and then they left and I waited for Embry to come

Home.

Emily's point of view

I have been lead awake for about 3 hours I couldn't move I was to upset.

"This baby will be born," I said touching my stomach "then I shall be with you Sam, then I shall end my life." I promised.

**Please can you all review and tell me what you thought. **


	17. Hannah

Leah's point of view

1 week later

The time past by really quick to quick for my liking.

Embry's job was going really well and he really liked it but he loved it when he came home to see me. Emily finally came out of the room and helped me and Alice plan my wedding, she is even going to be my maid of honour.

The pack started to train for the fight with the Cullen's. I was going to go but the look on Emily's face when she knew I was about to go and fight made me want to stay.

"_Okay em, I am of to train for the fight will you be alright if I leave for about 2 hours?" I said. Emily never smiles anymore but if it was possible her face fell even more, her eye's started to fill up with water, her mouth made a small open like she was about to speak but it closed quickly. She put her head down and didn't look up at me. "Emily are you okay?" I asked her._

"_No, Leah I just lost Sam the idea of losing you, it kills me Leah, so as you're friend and the mother of yours and Embry's baby, do it for me!" After that Emily broke down into cries. It took me the rest of the night to stop her from crying and then she finally fell asleep._

_About 3 hours later Embry walked through the door he took one look at me and Emily cuddled, _

"_Sorry I missed training today, I will be there tomorrow." I said._

"_No, Leah you wouldn't come tomorrow or come to the fight, Emily needs you more than the pack." She said that's when I started to cry._

"_But then who is going to protect you?" I asked._

"_I don't need it, I still will have the whole pack and I promise that I WILL come back to you." He said and then he pulled me slowly away from Emily and into the bedroom._

_That was a really good night, if you know what I mean!!!_

Tomorrow is the day Kathryn will be told is she can become a vampire, me, Embry and Emily where all invited to watch. It would be good to see Emily out of the house.

Right now I am cooking dinner for me and Emily, Embry has gone to spend some guy time with Jacob and Quil. So me and Emily have made dinner and we got a DVD and where going to have a Fun time.

Emily came down the stairs and looked at me she gave me a big smile and came into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"No I think I am finished." I said.

"okay I will go and put on the DVD, witch on did we end up getting?" she asked, we had spent about 1 hour in the DVD shop looking at the DVDs because we didn't want to get anything that was rubbish.

"We got cool running's." I said, I had never seen it before but Seth had, it was so sweet I was up in my room and Seth came in crying (happy cry's) he came in to say night, and he was so upset I let him sleep in my bed, we did this a lot when we were little.

"Oh, hurry up with the food then." She said, it was good to see Emily happy for once.

"Okay, okay." She walked into the front room laughing.

After I had finished cooking I came into the front room to find Emily sat on the floor yelling at the DVD player. The DVD player usually takes about 12 minutes to start.

"Emily gives it time." I said and handed her, her food.

"Okay," she said "oh, that was strange." She said I ran over to her.

"What are you okay?" I asked panicked.

"Yeah, I think the baby just kicked" she said happily, I screamed.

"Can I feel?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach; I felt a little kick I screamed again.

"I felt it." I said and then I had to ask , "Emily before I get really happy about becoming a mum, are you sure that you want to give me and Embry your baby, I mean it is the last thing that you have to remember Sam so don't you want to keep it?" I asked, she gave me a sad smile.

"I know this sounds really bad but I don't want anything to remember Sam by I want to start new. And Leah I want you and Embry to take my baby for me, please do this for me." She said. Just after she had finished the DVD started and me and Emily cuddled together to watch it.

Seth was right it was such a happy film me and Emily both cried a lot. After we had watched that we watched a sky film, we watched big mamas house and laughed our heads off. Now we are watching this film I don't even understand, Emily does but she knows German and I don't.

There was a knock at the door, I don't know who it could be Embry was only coming back tomorrow and I can't think of anyone else that would come by at this time.

"Hello!" called a friendly voice.

I ran to the door and opened the door. Stud there was by best friend/roommate. I ran over to her and pulled Hannah into a big hug. She hugged back.

"Hannah I thought that you where coming on Thursday!" I said to her, not that I minded but I wanted time to clean the house.

"Leah, it is Thursday!" she yelled at me in her funny voice.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered.

"Can I come in?" she asked me.

"Yeah," she came in, her eyes landed on Emily they had never met but I had told her all about Emily and Sam, I suddenly felt a wave of guilt over come me. "Hannah this is Emily." Emily stud up and offered Hannah her hand.

"Hello." Emily said."

"So you are the Emily that made Leah leave la push or the Emily that made Sam dump Leah for you! Are you?" Hannah yelled, Emily nodded. "Leah why the Hell Is Emily here?" she asked me.

"Hannah, Sam died, Emily is pregnant and is giving me and Embry the baby! So leave her alone or get out!" I yelled at her.

Her face fell and she looked at Emily with pity in her eyes.

"sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, nice to meet you." Emily said with a smile.

Later that night me and Emily and Hannah where sat on the floor talking, well Emily and Hannah where talking in German and so I just sat there trying to understand what they where saying.

About 1 hour later the door opened and in came Embry, Jacob, Paul and Quil.

"Hey baby!" Embry yelled. I ran over and kissed him. Then the guys faces fell and they started sniffing me.

"Leah what is that awful smell?" Jacob said.

"What I don't smell anything." I said.

"Leah stay here." Embry said.

The guys started to smell around my home, until Jacob went over and sniffed Hannah.

Then it all happened so fast after that, I grabbed Emily and pulled her over then Embry grabbed me and stud in front of me and Emily, then Jacob phrased into a wolf Hannah looked like she knew that was coming, all of a sudden Hannah ran past Jacob and Embry and grabbed my arm, she ran back to her spot in the front room and put me in front of her so that no one could attack her. I tried to phrase but I couldn't I was so scared I looked over at Embry and he was looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Hannah! I beg you let Leah go take me, don't hurt her!" Embry begged.

"Why should I, I know that you will not hurt me when I have Leah with me."

I tried to fight her but she was strong, the rest of the pack came running in and stopped and looked at me and Hannah.

"Leah" she whispered so no one else could hear her "listen you know I would never hurt you but I need something to make sure they don't kill me before I can explain what I am, Leah I need your Help, please. Will you help me?" she asked me and I nodded. "Thanks."

I kicked around to make it look like she really was trying to hurt me.

"What are you Hannah?" Jacob asked.

"I am..."

_**So what do you think Hannah is?**_

_**Review because it means a lot!!**_

_**Happy reading!! **_


	18. bed for 6

Embry's point of view

"What are you Hannah?" Jacob asked.

"I am a Lejess." She said to me.

"What is on of them?" Paul asked.

Before she could answer, Hannah lifted Leah and flipped her over her back so there was a bigger space between me and Hannah, that's when it happened and that's when I phrased, anger took over my body with a big shiver I turned into a wolf, my front paws came down on the spot Leah was standing, But Hannah had moved her and saved her life.

"Wow! Hannah you saved Leah's life." Jacob said with a big grin on his face.

I ran into the kitchen and phrase, and got dressed into some old shorts and a grey t-shirt.

When I came back into the front room the pack, Leah and Hannah where sat down all over the room listening to Hannah's story.

"Well the story of the Lejess started in 1234 when we evolved from a type of shifter, there was a man called Hronny, he lived a nice life he had 3 children 2 girls and a boy. He loved them all but he loved his little boy more, one day his wife was robbed and all the money they had was gone. They all grew hungry and one of his little girls's died. He then stole an old mans bow, and went hunting with it. He was gone for 5 weeks and in that time his little boy grew hungry and died. Then man finally came home to tell his wife that he was attacked and bitten by an animal he had never seen. Later that day when he found out his son was dead he grew angry and turned into a brown and black dog like animal. He also found that if he looked into people's eye's he could see there soul. He called what he had become a Lejess after his son and daughter." She told the story with a voice full of pride.

"So how did you know to move Leah before Embry phrased?" Quil asked. I feel terrible about the fact that I could have killed Leah. I was fully grateful to Hannah.

"oh, well I looked into Embry's soul and his soul turned from green, which means nervous, to red, which means angry and Leah told me that when you get angry you phrase so I acted on instinct." She told him.

"Hannah I need to thank you for doing that for me." I said in a small voice,

"It's fine. Leah is my best friend and I would do anything for her." She said giving Leah a big smile. Then she walked over to me and grabbed hold of my ear, it hurt more than the smell of vampire in my nose, I fell to the ground screaming, everyone else was laughing at me, "so if you ever hurt her I will wait until you fall asleep, sneak into your room and cut off something you love. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and she let go.

I ran into Leah's arms like a 2 year old kid. I sat next to her on the floor and wrapped my arms around her.

"So how long are you going to stay?" I asked her.

Leah slapped me on the arm "she can stay as long as she wants'." She yelled.

We talked for about 3 hours, about nothing really, we joked around and had a really good time. Until the door opened and in walked a very sad looking Kathryn and Seth.

"What has happened?" Leah said, as she got out of my arms and pulled Kathryn and Seth into a big hug.

"The Elders said that Kathryn couldn't become a vampire, she is going to die!" Seth cried.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay." Leah calmed.

"What can we do?" Seth asked.

"What's the problem?" Hannah asked them.

"Kathryn has cancer and is going to die soon, she was going to be turned into a vampire so she could live but she is not aloud. So she is going to die." Leah said in a really sad voice.

"Oh well if you want I can turn you into a Lejess?" Hannah asked. Kathryn stopped crying and looked at Hannah.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, all I need to do is kill you with a knife and then whisper the sacred text and up you come and you will be a Lejess, you will be alright, you wouldn't age and the only way to die is to be stabbed in the voice box."

"Thank you!" Kathryn ran over and jumped around with Hannah and Seth.

"It's fine." Hannah said back.

6 hours later

In the bedroom

Hannah and Emily are in there room's and Seth are Kathryn are down stairs on the floor.

Me and Leah are wrapped up in bed and we are reading.

"Hey, are you happy?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked.

"Yeah I just can't wait till this thing with sonny is over and we have Emily's Baby so we can finally be happy!" she said, her voice went high near the end.

There was a knock on the door and in walked in Seth. He walked over to Leah and she pulled down the covers and Seth jumped into the bed. He rested his head on her chest and Leah stroked his hair.

About 10 minutes later Seth was asleep and Leah turned to me, "sorry about him, we always used to do this when we where upset, so I can't be mad at him or turn him away. I think that if you had a brother then you would understand." I looked down I do have a brother but I don't know who. "Oh Embry I am so sorry, I shouldn't of said that." She leaned over and kissed me on the check.

"Love you." I said.

"I love..." she was interrupted by Seth giving a loud snore. "you." She finished.

Then there was another knock at the door.

And in walked Hannah.

"Leah I can't sleep." She said. Leah poked me in the ribs, I moved over in the bed and so did Leah, she slowly moved Seth into the middle of us and pulled down the covers for Hannah to get into the bed, the cuddled up together and soon Hannah fell asleep.

"Sorry about that" Leah said pointing to Hannah. "When we lived together and either of us couldn't sleep we would climb into the others bed and fall asleep." She said. Then there was another knock on the door and in walked Kathryn.

"Hey, do you know where Seth is?" she asked she looked around and found him.

"Oh he came up here and fell asleep, why did you need him?" I asked.

"I just had a nightmare and I was scared." she said in a scared voice.

"You can come and share the bed with us." Leah said and looked down at the bed,"there's space between me and Seth, come on." Kathryn jumped on the bed and snuggled down into Seth.

She soon fell asleep and me and Leah started to make small talk again, when there was a knock on the door, and in walked Emily.

Leah just pulled back the cover and Emily came and led down next to Hannah.

That's how we feel asleep, all of us in a bed.

The next day

I woke up to the sound of laughter, as I sat up I saw that Leah, Hannah, Emily, Kathryn and Seth all sat in a circle.

"Embry!" Leah yelled "come on you have to play!" she yelled again.

"What you playing?" I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Truth or dare, and its Seth's turn!" Kathryn yelled and looked back at Seth. "Truth or dare?" She asked him.

"Truth!" he yelled.

"What's the worst thing you have ever done?" she asked him, his face turned white and he looked at Leah.

"when I was 10 Leah's friends came round for tea and I was board so I ran into Leah's room While they where doing hair, Leah had just put on hair spray, I light a match and the flame caught Leah's hair she Had to ware a wig for week's." He said Laughing.

"Embry your turn!" Leah said.

"Truth!" I said, I hated dares ever since Jacob made me Kiss Quil.

"Who was you're first love?" she Asked me.

"In year 6 I fell in love with my best friend's sister, she was called Lola. But she was 21 so it didn't really work out."

"ahh, poor you." Leah said, she came over and kissed me.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you." I said back.

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE HAIR SPRAY STORY REALLY HAPPENED TO MY MUM

DO YOU LIKE THE LEJESS LEGAND?

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!

THANKS FOR READING!


	19. LOVE

Jacobs's point of view

My life was perfect, or that's what I thought until I say her.

I don't mean Renesmee. I and she moved in together, about 1 month ago. She is happy but I am not. Because it is not her I want/need. The women I loved, even before this imprint thing, Is Leah.

She is a beautiful strong woman. The women I want to live with love and have a Family with NOT My Renesmee.

But what to do? Leah is with Embry and is happy.

So now I have to talk to Renesmee to tell her the truth, if she loves me she would let me go.

"Nessie!" I yelled.

She skipped into the room and sat on my knee. I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Nessie I need you to let me finish before you talk. Okay?" I asked her.

"Okay Jake. What's up?" She asked me.

"Renesmee I'm sorry but I don't think that I love you anymore." I said, her face fell she started to cry as she got of my knee.

"And..." she urged me to go on.

"I think I am in love with… Leah!" I said.

"What!" she screamed at me. She picked up a book and chucked it at me. I ducked just in time to miss it but I can up just in time for her to slap me.

"Nessie, I am sorry!" I begged her forgiveness.

"Get out!" she yelled at me. I didn't move so she started to yell even more "now! Now! NOW!" she screamed getting louder at each word.

"fine." I said and walked out of the house. Before I left I heard her whisper goodbye.

I had no where to go. I had left my soul mate so now I should go and find my true love. I ran into the woods and followed Leah's sent I didn't know where she lived but I knew her sent.

I found a little house with Leah's car outside.

I ran up to the door and knocked on the door.

When the door opened my heart stopped. Leah opened it she was just wearing a red dress that fitted her perfect. Her hair was down and she had no make-up on. She looked perfect.

I love Leah Clearwater!

"Hello Jake, what can I do for you? If you want Embry or Seth they have gone. And Kathryn, Emily and Hannah have gone shopping. So it's just me." She said.

"That's perfect!" I said. She opened the door for me to come in. I went and sat on the foot rest and Leah sat on the chair.

"What do you want to say?" she asked me.

"I Love you." I said quickly.

"What?" she asked like she hadn't heard me. "Since?"

"I can't remember. Leah I have left Renesmee for you. Please tell me that you could even learn to love me." I cried. If she didn't love me back my life was ruined.

"Jacob black loves me!" she leaned in and we joined in a long kiss.

After that we went into her room and we had the best SEX ever.

Leah was led on me and was stroking my chest.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you." She said back.

Then something crossed my mine.

"Leah. What about Embry?" I asked.

"Let's see where this goes!" she whispered in a sexy voice. "Can you come over tomorrow?" she asked.

I went there the next day and the next, I went every day for a week, and no one ever found out.

Leah had sent everyone to stay over night with her mum. She told them she needed time to herself to relax and so they left without a second thought. So I didn't have to sneak out of the house after 11 I could stay all night and all day.

I walked into the house to find that the room was covered in candles and roses. There was a song on in the background that sounded like 'the power of love'. There was a table at one side of the room with 2 chairs and a bottle of wine.

Leah came out of the kitchen in a little black dress that came down to cover up her bum.

"hello." She said in a calm voice.

"Hey, baby" she said back.

The night carried on and we danced and ate good food then we went back to her room.

When I wake up in the morning there was no Leah just a note on her pillow it said…

_Dear Jake._

_Gone out to the shops to buy something's. I have left some food out for you I will be back soon._

_Love you lot's_

_Leah xxxx_

I got up and had a shower. Just as I got outside the phone started to ring.

I got up and answered it.

"hello." I said in a happy voice.

"Jacob?" on poop it's Embry.

"Yeah! Hey. What are you up to?" trying not to sound like I was sleeping with his imprint.

"Nothing much. Why are you at my house? He asked. I thought fast.

"Leah's car broke down and she rang me to come and look at it." I said in my cool voice.

"Oh that's fine! Tell Leah I love her." The thought made me sick.

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that I hung up.

I left to watch the TV. Jeremy Kyle. This week it was my girlfriend is pregnant with my best friend (who could be my brother) baby. I was laughing at it. What idiot would get themselves in that mess?

Just then the phone rang again.

I hope it isn't Embry again.

"Hello!" I puffed down the phone.

"Jacob!" Bella cried down the phone.

"Bella! What's wrong?" I asked worry poured into my voice.

"You know you dumped nessie?" she said. Oh grate it's the Talk.

"Yeah, Bella I am so sorry about that!" I cried.

"She killed herself Jake." She whispered.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"SHE'S DEAD!" she yelled.

Just that second Leah can back into the room.

Her eye's where red from crying.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

LOVE IT OR HATE IT?

TELL ME?

I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER! I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE READ IT!

BYE. THANKS FOR READING


	20. Red dress

Embry's point of view

The last few days have been so weird. Leah has been trying to get rid of us. Emily say's that she just needs some time alone. But yesterday she sent us to stay over night in la push. We are now on our way home; I just hope Leah hasn't done anything to hurt herself.

I pulled up in the front of the house and helped Emily and Hannah out the car. I walked up to the front door; before I put the key in the door I heard the sound of cries. I ran into the house to find that Jacob was sat crying with a crying Leah on his knee.

I ran over to Leah and pulled her into my arms. She tried to pull out of my grip but I kept hold of her.

"Embry I need to talk to you." She whispered.

I looked over at Jacob. "I need to go and see Billy. Embry you're my best friend remember that! Leah I will see you soon." He ran out before I could say anything else. Emily and Hannah left the room to go upstairs.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" I asked. Like he said He was my best friend and I needed to know that he was ok.

"His imprint is dead!" she yelled at me.

"Nessie's dead!" I scream. Jacob must be so upset.

"Yeah. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." She said looking down.

"Ok. What do you want to say?" I said in a calm voice.

"Last week, Jacob came round and told me he had left nessie and that he loved me! Ever since then he has been coming round and we have sex." I stared to shake, I was going to phrase but even though she hurt me I could never hurt her. "There's more. I am pregnant!" she said.

I stared to shake more and more "how's is it?" I spat. She looked at me like I had just punched a dog in the face.

"Embry you can't get pregnant in a week, the baby is yours." She whimpered. I stopped shaking.

"Are you going to leave me?" I whispered.

"No!" she yelled and ran over to me. She stopped about 1 cm away from you. "Embry I look you!" she yelled.

"What about Jacob?" I asked.

"There is nothing to say, Jacob mean's nothing to me you are the one I love!" she screamed and then I gave her a long kiss.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me and I put my hands under her bum. She let out a moan.

Hannah came down the stairs and said

"What time is Kathryn getting here?" she asked.

"Oh I have been so busy that I forgot about tonight!" she laughed.

"Busy with what?" Hannah Asked.

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled at her. Leah put a hand on my back to calm me down.

"I think that Seth and Kathryn in about 10 minutes." Emily said coming down the stairs.

"Oh. Is anyone else coming?" Hannah asked.

"The pack wants to come and watch. Is that okay?" Leah asked her.

"That's fine. Where are we going to do it?" she asked.

"In here!" I said. We didn't want anyone to see it.

"Ok. Just need to get a few things' I will be back in about 3 minutes." She said and ran outside.

10 minutes later and our small house were full of people, the Pack was there and so was Kathryn.

Everyone was here but Jacob.

Then Hannah came down the stairs in a long white dress. Then came Kathryn who was wearing a long red dress with the button's all down the side, on here arm she whore long black gloves. Both of them looked really nice, but not as pretty as Leah.

"Make a circle round us. Kathryn Lie down." Hannah said in a deep dark voice.

We all did as we where told.

"First I need Kathryn to be willing!" she said sounding like she was possessed.

"I am." Kathryn said in a small voice.

"Then we will begin!" Hannah yelled.

Seth turned around quickly. My eyes went back to Hannah as she pulled a Ling metal blade from her pocket. She kneeled down next to Kathryn and pulled her hands back and then letting them come down on Kathryn's throat. Blood burst through and dripped onto the floor, Kathryn let out a loud scream of pain. That's why Seth looked away.

"hiotf Hronny xegfkb! Vgjfdlg! Animkdz! Hxgmjygdmfhmdhf gyglyf fdfj zsxedfghjkl!" Hannah chanted again and again getting louder each time.

The blood stopped dripping and Hannah stopped chanting.

"We must wait for 1 hour!" Hannah yelled and fell to the ground. Leah and Emily ran over to her and helped her up. Seth ran to Kathryn and grabbed her hand. Everyone else talked about what they saw.

"Embry!" Jacob yelled as he ran through the door.

"Jacob!" Leah yelled.

"No Leah. I love you and I will not let you go!"

"Jacob leave my house now! Leah is mine!"I yelled at him.

"Fine but I will be back to take Leah!" he yelled and ran out the door.

The rest of the hour, I and Leah just hugged.

"It's time!" Hannah yelled.

"Kathryn wakes up!" She yelled. Nothing happened.

Kathryn stayed still.

"Kathryn wake up!" she said again.

Still nothing happened.

Hannah began to panic and she started to shake her shoulders'.

Seth then got involved.

Seth stared to cry. I went over to him and pulled him of Kathryn.

"No! KATHRYN! COME BACK!"

He pulled away from me and ran to Leah's waiting arms.

"She isn't waking up!" Hannah yelled.

"Hannah do something. Don't let her die!" Leah yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" she yelled as she started to panic even more.

The pack started to look worried as they looked closely at Hannah.

"I don' remember!" Hannah screamed. And fell to the floor again.

DO YOU LIKE IT?

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KATHRYN?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. Wake

Leah's point of view

I ran over to Hannah who was now on the floor.

Seth pulled Kathryn's still body close to him, whispering for her to come back to him. The sight brought tears to my eyes.

I slapped Hannah across the face to try and wake her up, it didn't work.

"What are we going to do?" Seth whispered to me.

When no one answered he yelled at me "what are we going to do!" I had never seen him so mad; I don't even want to think about what it would be like to loss Embry.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. Then my hands started to shake. One fell into Hannah's pocket I felt a piece of paper; I pulled it out and opened it. It had some weird writing on it.

"Seth read this over Kathryn!" I told him. I didn't know if it would help or make things even worse!

I handed the paper over to Seth and he started to read "sjedfjf djeraar serraprkf rjehljfhlef rfjewlf Lejess the ee rhs dsa!" he spoke clearly like he had read it before.

Kathryn's eye's opened. Her eye's were now yellow they looked different and more evil.

"Seth is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me" she said as they joined in a long happy hug.

Just then Hannah sat up and walked over to Kathryn. She told her to get some sleep.

So Hannah, Kathryn and Seth walked upstairs to bed.

I walked over to Embry and sat on his knee. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like this until the pack left.

I got up and started to clean up the house. There was a knock on the door, I walked over and opened it to find Jacob stud there.

"Why are you hearing?" I growled at him, he just smiled and walked into the house, he said hi to Embry and then sat down.

"two reason, first Alice had a vision that sonny and his army will be coming in 3 week's and the Cullen's want to help, second Leah I love you and I want you to come away with me. Leah leave Embry for me!" She said as if it was not a big thing.

Embry stepped pulled me behind him he walked over to Jacob and punched him in the face. I let out I little scream of shock and began to walk towards Jacob but before I got there Jacob stud up and kicked Embry in the leg's, he fell to the ground with a thump.

Then they both phrased!

Emily's point of view 

After today's trouble I went to be early.

Leah's pregnant and so doesn't need my baby, me and the baby could be together with Sam we can all be happy, all that for a little bit of pain.

See you soon Sam.

Embry's point of view 

I sank my teeth into Jacob's neck. Leah was stud to the side not moving that scared me.

"_Why do you want Leah?" _I asked him.

"_Because she is pregnant with my baby!" _he yelled.

"_It's not your baby it's mine!" _I yelled _"she can't get pregnant in 1 week!"_

"_Yes she can, Bella got pregnant in like 1 day. Leah's a wolf the process of child birth will be different for her! The baby is mine! I will have her and my baby!" _ With that I tossed him across the room. He ran around the room he bounced from wall to wall until with all his body weight rammed into me, I was crushed into the wall. I heard about 3 bones crack. I got up and we walked around the room keeping eye contacted.

"STOP!" Leah yelled. "PHRASE BACK NOW. BOTH OF YOU!" We did as we where told and about 1 minute. Leah ran over to me and started to fuss all over me. "Are you alright?" she asked. I grabbed her hand and kissed it; she gave me a big smile and kissed me on the check. This baby is mine and if it isn't I will treat it like it was.

"Jacob, I am sorry but I love Embry and it is his baby!" she said in calm voice.

"Just do me one thing, Can you get a test to show who the baby's father is and if it is mine you will come away with me and marry me?" Jacob said.

"Okay. If the test shows this baby is yours I will marry you, but if the baby is Embry's you have to leave me alone. Deal?" she asked. This baby has to be mine! Or I will lose my imprint and my life.

"Deal. Embry deal?" Jacob asked.

I walked over to Leah and looked onto her eye's "deal?" I said.

"Thank you!" Leah said. Then Jacob left.

About 1 hour later me and Leah where snuggled up watching TV.

"Are you angry at me?" Leah asked suddenly.

"No. But Leah what are we going to do if the baby is not yours?"I asked.

"We are never going to find out. I will fake the test results. That is if you don't mind if the baby is Jacobs that you will have to look after it like you own?" she asked me.

"No that wouldn't bother me at all! If that's what it takes to be with you then I will look after it myself." I told her. She looked up at me and gave me a kiss.

We where interrupted by the door slamming open and in walked Sam!

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE BABY'S DADDY?

**REVIEW!**


	22. wetru

Sam's point of view

After his body was found 

The light was blinding, but I finally managed to open my eyes. Only to see that I was stud in a very white room, very naked. I was in human form, but I can't remember phrasing back from my wolf.

The last thing that I can remember is running after sonny trying to kill him, but he got me to the neck and stopped my breathing, shouldn't that of killed me? Am I dead? What about Emily? What about Leah?

"Is anyone there?" I yelled.

"I see you are awake!" I voice rang around the hole room. His voice was like Billy's when he tells stories at the bonfires but this voice was less friendly. I looked around the small room but I couldn't see anyone! That scared me.

"Where are you?" I asked the voice.

"Nowhere!" the voice yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked in my alpha voice.

"I am wetru, I am the soul of Taha Aki's and I am here to sent you back home because you will be more help there than here!" His voice Bellowed.

"What happened to me?" I said not really wanting to know.

"After sonny stopped you breathing you died but because you where in your wolf form your human form survived. You are In Er'ud the half way place, this is where you come if half of you die's but the other half lives. I will sent you back home soon." He told me.

"Does this mean that I would be able to phrase?" I asked, I didn't want to give up that part of me yet.

"Not at first but in time your wolf genes will take over and you will be able to phrase back." Wetru told me.

Suddenly the light became to light I was force to shut my eye's. I felt weightless and at peace until I smelt the calming smell of other werewolf's, the smell of Leah.

I looked down I was covered in mud and dirt but at least I was wearing pants.

I ran to the door and ran in.

Leah and Embry where sat down and fully making out.

The sight made me feel a little sick.

"SAM!" Leah screamed and ran over and pulled me into a big hug, I held her close and felt sorry for myself.

"Hey, Leah." I laughed at her.

"I thought you where dead?" Leah said like she was about to cry at the thought.

"It's a long story I will tell you later." I told her.

"Okay. Emily is upstairs." She told me, why is Emily upstairs is she living here?

"Why is she there?" I asked.

"Well after you died, Emily came here so I could help her with your Baby." She said simply.

"Emily's pregnant?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes." I had always wanted children.

"I'm just going to see her we will be down soon." With that I ran upstairs.

The second door smelled just like her I ran in.

I saw the rope first; it had a loop in it. Emily was stud on a chair about to put the loop over her head.

I ran with all my speed and pushed her of the chair and on top of me on the bed.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No Emily your not!" I laughed. But I was still shocked that she had tried to kill herself.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

"I am not dead, long story. I will tell you later." I said to her.

"SAM!" she yelled in the happiest voice I had ever heard.

"Yes it's me."

"I'm pregnant!" she yelled. I grabbed her head and pressed it onto my lips.

That's how we fell asleep.

The next day

Emily was still asleep when I got up so I left her in bed and went to get some food.

Leah and Embry where sat around the table eating and laughing, but something was different Leah had a baby bump.

For about 1 hour we sat and talked about what I had missed, turns out the baby might be Embry's but Jacob's and they will find out next week.

Emily came down Later and sat on my knee, we talked and laughed. For the first time in 5 year's there was no hatred between me and Leah.

Life was good.

That night Leah, Embry, Emily and me all sat and watched a movie called miss congeniality. We where all sat happily when Leah had to go pee, and so did Emily. I turned to Embry.

"What are you going to do if the baby isn't yours and Jacob marries Leah?" I asked him.

"If that happens, then I will do whatever it takes to make Leah happy, if that means that see marries Jacob then I will have to Learn to live with it.

Then the phone rang and Embry got up and got it.

"Hello!" He said, "Yes" "okay." "Thanks" then he hung up.

Leah walked into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked as Emily came and Sat on my knee.

"The doctor." Embry told her.

"And?" Leah asked, hoping that it was about the baby's dad. Embry's face was unreadable.

"He told me who the baby's dad is." He said.

"Who?" Leah and Emily said at the same time.

"The baby's dad is..."

_REVIEW!_

_WHO DO YOU MOST WANT TO BE THE DAD THE MAN WITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BECOME THE NEW FATHER OF LEAH'S BABY!_

_ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO HELP ME WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP AND I WILL E-MAIL YOU BACK. YOU WOULD BE A BIG HELP._

_THE BATTLE IS COMING SOON AND I WANT IT TO BE REALLY GOOD, REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE WAR._

_REVIEW!_

_HAPPY READING._


	23. daddy

Leah's point of view

Leah walked into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked as Emily came and Sat on my knee.

"The doctor." Embry told her.

"And?" Leah asked, hoping that it was about the baby's dad. Embry's face was unreadable.

"He told me who the baby's dad is." He said.

"Who?" Leah and Emily said at the same time.

"The baby's dad is..."

The silence was killing me, Embry's face was unreadable he just looked at me.

"Hurry up!" Emily yelled at Embry, she properly wanted to know the baby's dad as much as I did.

"Embry tell me!" I yelled at him.

"The baby's dad is…" Just before He told me the window smashed and in the window flew Sonny, He crashed into the coffee table that snapped in half.

Sam stepped in front of Emily and Embry pulled me behind him.

"Embry! Phrase and call the pack!" Sam yelled in his alpha voice.

"Okay. Leah step back!" he told me, I did as I was told, he started to shake and within seconds his hands had become four paws. He leaned his head back and let a howl out!

"Emily, take Leah and hide!" Sam yelled at Emily. Emily grabbed my wrist and started to try and pull me back. I stud still, I was not going to leave Embry.

"No!" I yelled at her with teats flowing down my face.

"Leah we need to go and get help! If you love Embry you will come with me!" She yelled. I let her pull me up the stairs just as I heard a loud and pain filled cry.

"Leah call the Cullen's and I will call the pack!" Emily told me as we entered mine and Embry's bedroom.

I picked up the phone and typed in Edward's number.

The phone picked up on the third tone.

"Hello" said Edward.

"Eddie, its Leah, sonny has come and Sam and Embry are fighting him by themselves, His army must be on there way! Can you and your family come and help?" I begged him.

"Leah calm down we are on our way." Then he hung up.

I knew that the Cullen's would be here in about 10 minutes.

Emily came over to me.

"The pack will be here in 5 minutes! What are we going to do till then?" She asked.

I waited until Emily had turned around, I ran down the stairs to find there was now 4 vampires in my front room, so I did what I had to.

I phrased!

"_Leah!" Embry said._

"_I need to help!" I yelled not in the mood to argue._

"_fine, help Embry take down that vamp!" Sam ordered._

_I did as I was told and ran over to Embry's side._

_The vampire he was fighting I had never seen before he had long blonde hair and a horrible face, he backed away slowly but me and Embry followed him, then he lunged at Embry, just before he reached Embry I bite down on his neck, HARD!._

_I ripped my teeth down trying to cut of his head, just before I had chance to do that I has picked up and chucked my another vampire,_

_I flew across the room into the wall, my stomach felt weird but not good weird. I was scared to move, or I could not move. All I could do was watch._

_Sam was fighting sonny, it was hard to tell who was winning._

_Now in the room I counted 8 vampires._

_They where all trying to grab at me, but Embry had stud in front of me and wouldn't let anyone get past him._

"_Are we going to die?" I asked Embry._

"_Leah I promise I will never let anything happen to you! I love you!" He told me._

_Just then the rest of the pack came through the door._

"_Seth! Guard your sister! Collin go upstairs and keep Emily safe, the rest of you pick a vampire and KILL!" Sam told everyone._

_Seth came up to me and sat right in front of me, in the room there was now 15 vampires and only 10 wolfs! It didn't look good._

_The vampire I was fighting before came over to the place me and Seth where. _

"Leah your friends don't have to die! Just come with us and we will leave!" he told me.

_Seth jumped up and pushed him into the floor, they wrestled around for a bit and then rolled to the other side of the room. _

_I was now unprotected and another vampire was coming my way._

_Her face came down to mine, I could feel her cold breath on my face, she smiled an evil smile at me, so I could see her creepy white teeth._

"You are too good for sonny!" She whispered in my ear.

_I tried to get up, but the pain in my stomach was too much, I had to stay still,_

_She grabbed my back leg and held it up; she put her hands on either side of my leg. She then snapped it like a twig, it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I was in so much pain that I could not even cry out in pain._

_She then grabbed my second leg and snapped in like to first. _

_She then grabbed my neck._

_She put a cold hand on each side of my neck. I knew that in a few seconds I would be dead._

"_I love you!" I said to everyone in the room._

_Her hands hardened._

_Then they started to let go until she had comply let go of me._

_I looked up to see Bella who had lifted her up above herself and was about to kill her when another vampire kicked her in the legs, she fell to the ground and in the process let go of the female vampire who then ran out the door in the blink of an eye. _

_I counted the numbers again there was 9 of sonny's army left and there was 15 of us left._

"_Leah are you okay?" Seth asked me._

"_No!" I yelled._

_I just led there in to much pain to move, I watched as my pack ripped apart vampires and as vampires hurt my pack, sonny and Sam where still fighting, there was still no way to tell who was winning._

_The Cullen's where spread out all over the room fighting different vampires._

_They all seemed to be doing well._

_Then I looked over at Embry._

_He was fighting a vampire by himself. The vampire lunged at him but he jumped out of the way before he got attacked._

_The door opened again and Hannah and Kathryn came in, they quickly phrased into a gold animal, they looked a bit like a wolf but they had a main and there teeth where bigger, they where a bit smaller but they had a lot of mussel on then, I was glad! At least they could handle themselves in a fight._

_They got straight in and a started to fight, they where quicker than wolves but they didn't have to same training the wolves did so they worked together to take down a vampire._

_I counted again there was now 4 of sonny's army and we still had everyone alive._

_Sonny and Sam's fight looked like it was coming to an end, Sam jumped on sonny and as he fell to the ground Seth used his paw to slice of his head. That was the end of sonny. _

_Everyone else seemed to finish there fights. The pack started to phrase back, _

_So _did I.

Embry ran over to me and put a cover over me; he sat next to me and started to stroke my hair slowly and carefully. Trying not to hurt me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him. He looked deep into my eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Yes I am perfectly fine. More importantly how are you and my baby?"

"I am fine I think I may have broken my legs but other that that I am fine." I jus realized what he said. A tear rolled down my check, Embry wiped away the tear with his thumb. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach "Embry I think there is something wrong with our baby!" I said worried.

"It's okay Leah, Carlisle has just left I will go and get him, I will be right back." He promised me.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you to." He told me and then he left.

I led there alone for about 1 minute until Jacob came over to me.

"Leah I know the baby is Embry's and so you will marry him. But I ask that we can still be best friends?" I nodded "And if Embry ever hurts you I will kill him and then bring him back to life so you would ever be sad." I laughed a little but then another shape pain ran through me, I grabbed Jacobs hand and screamed with all my might. "It's okay Leah." Jacob calmed me.

Embry and Carlisle came through the door, Embry ran over to me and pushed Jacob out the way and grabbed my hand.

Carlisle put his cold hand on my stomach and then whispered something to Embry.

Embry then leaned closer to me and whispered to me "Leah there may be something wrong with the baby, Carlisle wants to take you back to his house so he can make sure you and the baby are alright, but to do that we need to move you, It will hurt a lot, do you want me to carry you?" He asked me.

"Okay just make sure that the baby is alright!" he nodded and slipped his hands under my neck and my knee's. To say it hurt would be the biggest understatement of the year. But I stayed calm for my baby.

About 2 hours later I was asleep on one of the Cullen's May beds, Carlisle took some blood and I had to have a scan.

The door opened and Embry walked in, I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"The baby's head has been wrapped in your umbilical cord. Carlisle wants to operate on you, but there is a nine in ten chance of you dying. Leah you don't have to do it. What do you think?" he asked me.

"Do it."

Embry's point of view

Five hours later and Carlisle came into the room.

"it's a girl." He said.

A big smile spread across my face.

"And Leah?" I asked.

"Perfectly well." I smiled like an idiot.

Just then Alice came through the door and walked over to me.

"Leah and the baby are in danger! One of the vampires escaped, there coming for revenge, sonny was her mate!" she yelled.

**What do you think? **

**Sorry it took me so long to update but it took me really long to come up with the idea of this chapter. It's not the end of the story, only the beginning.**

**I promise I will update soon.**

**I really LOVE to read your reviews it makes my day. I hope you love the story so far and sorry if you don't.**

**Please!**

**REVIEW!**


	24. BA

Rosalie point of view 

The fight ended 9 hours ago. Leah had a baby girl.

I was walking to my room to meet with Emmett because I was very upset that the wolf girl had a baby now.

I was walking across the wide hallway, when I heard a small cry. It was coming from the room that Leah and the baby where staying. No one has been in the room yet because Leah was supposed to be asleep.

I walked into the room.

Leah was led up on the bed with here head in here hands, the baby was asleep in a small wooded cot next to her.

I walked over to Leah's bed and put my hand on her back; she jumped a little and then looked up, her eye's where red and wet.

"I can't do this." She whispered to me, I pulled her into a big hug.

"Do what?" I asked in the kindest voice I could.

"I am not ready for a baby, I thought that a mother starts to love a baby the day she becomes pregnant but between the hole not knowing who the dad is thing, I never really loved in because it nearly ruined my life, then I thought that maybe start to love it when I went into labour but I never really did, so I thought the first time I held it I would look into her eye's and fall in love with her but here I am and I couldn't care any less about her. Rosalie I don't love her!" she cried into my top.

"Shhh it will be alright." I calmed.

"HOW?" she yelled at me. This woke the baby up, the baby started to cry which made Leah start to cry, I got up and lifted the baby in my arms and started to rock her back and forth. She stopped crying and so did Leah.

"You are so good with her." Leah whimpered. "Will you look after her well I sleep?" she asked.

"Yes of cause I will." I told her and walked out the door with the baby in my arms.

I walked into my room to find Emmett led on the bed reading a book.

"Hey." I said to him. He looked out from his book and looked at me with the baby in my arms.

"Rose why do you do this?" he said his voice full of disappointment.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know you can't have kids and yet you are willing to put yourself through looking after someone else's kid. You should stop doing this to yourself!" He silently yelled at me so he didn't wake up the baby.

"Leah needs a break and so I said I will LOOK AFTER her well she sleeps." I told him. He was worried that I would look at this baby as my own and then have it taken away from me. He was sweet but sometimes he could really be a pain.

"Oh, are you coming to bed?" he asked me, I nodded and with the baby still in my arms I climbed on my bed and sat next to Emmett well he read to us both, If I could sleep I would. I was fully happy for the first time in my life, but like all good things it had to end.

There was a light knock on the door and Embry was stud there.

"Rose can I speak to you." I nodded and stud up with the baby. "Can you leave the baby?" I handed the baby to Emmett, and walked out the door. We walked silently to Leah's room where Embry sat down next to Leah on the bed and I stud on the chair next to them.

"So, what's this about?" I asked.

"Ok" Embry started "Leah has told me about the fact she doesn't love the baby and I love Leah enough to know that she doesn't want this baby, she's not ready and nor am I."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Don't worry if you say no, but we would like to know if you would adopt our baby?" Leah asked me.

" Wh...w...at...w..?" I asked shocked.

"We want to know if you will look after our baby like she was your own, I know you have always wanted a baby so here's your chance?" Leah said to me.

"Do you mean this?" I asked.

"That the baby will be yours!" Leah giggled.

"But do you not want your baby to have a normal human family?" I asked, scared to know the answers.

"No! Her parents are both wolves so she will probably phrase and we can't have her around humans and I know you will love her more than any human could." Embry told me.

"Really?" I was so close to becoming a mum it was unreal.

"Yes!" Leah and Embry said at the same time.

"How will it work?" I asked.

"Carlisle told us he would fill out all the forms and stuff all we ask is that we can see her once in a while but all we will be to her is a friend of the family and that you love her." Leah told me and she hugged into Embry's side.

A smile formed on my face, all I could do was scream.

Emmett ran in with the baby my baby on his arms.

"What?" Emmett said as he ran to my side.

I grabbed the baby out of his hands and kissed her all over; I heard Leah and Embry laugh at me.

"Rose! What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Embry and Leah told me that we can adopt there baby!" I screamed.

Emmett ran out the room all over the house yelling "I'm a daddy!" at the top of his voice.

"What's her name?" I asked Leah.

"It's up to you." She told me.

Emmett ran back into the room with everyone else.

"What's going on?" someone asked us.

"Rosalie and Emmett are adopting my baby." Leah said simply.

"What!" Jacob yelled and he stormed out the room.

There was silence for a few seconds before the room was filled with cheers and claps.

Suddenly there was silence and Emmett turned around and said "has anyone Imprinted on my daughter?" the room fell silent again.

"Tell me!" I yelled.

Then two hands went up. What!

Collin and Brandy stepped forwards.

Me and Emmett looked at each other confessed.

"I thought it was one imprint per person." Esme said.

"An imprint is a soul mate." Sam said.

"So she has two soul mates?" Seth asked.

"Our daughter is a player!" Emmett said to me, I smacked him over the head.

"Are you sure that you imprinted?" I asked Collin and Brandy. I wanted my daughter to have choices.

"Yeah" Collin said.

"Yes" brandy said.

"Collin, brandy both of you out side now!" Sam ordered. I was glad they where gone.

"Does this mean I will be her aunt?" Alice asked brightening up the room.

"Yeah." I said to her with a smile.

After Renesmees death, no one really speaks about her, Bella and Edward went on a long holiday to England but I could see that Esme and Carlisle where happy as well.

"What's her name?" asked

"I want something weird." Emmett said.

"What about Lark?" Alice said.

"No" I said.

"Apple?"

"No."

"Heaven?" Alice said.

"to cheesy." I said back.

"Blue Angel?" Leah said.

"I love it!" Emmett said.

"Why?" I asked it was different and nice but I don't understand why Emmett likes it.

"It will be BA for short!" OMG!

"NO!"

"What about Finnea?" Jasper asked.

"I Love it!" I said.

I held my baby in my arms.

"Finnea Blue Angel Cullen." I muttered to her.


	25. Matty

Embry's POV

I don't own Twilight.

Leah was finally released from the Cullen mansion after she gave birth to little Finnea Blue Angel Cullen or BA for short. It's sad that I can't even call her my baby. I never will get to tuck her in at night or read to her. I won't get the chance to kiss her when she's upset or when she falls down. Leah gave my daughter to a family of vampires.

I opened the door for Leah to come in, not even looking at her as she shut the door behind her. I walked into the kitchen to fix a glass of water. When I walked back into the living room, I saw Leah in a corner with her legs pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth. She looked up when she heard my footsteps. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy. I ran over to her and put my arms around her, she cried harder.

"Will you ever forgive me?" She asked. Her voice was broken and the sound ofit made me want to jump of a building.

"Leah you gave away my baby, how could I just forgive you like that! Tell me why?" I asked her.

"The whole Jacob thing made me think that if I was going to have a baby, first I wanted to be married and I wanted to know that the baby was your's all the way through my pregnancy. Embry I love you and I want to have babies with you, but I was not ready. Did you see how happy Emmett and Rosalie were? They will love that baby and keep her safe."

"Leah I didn't look at it like that I'm sorry baby. You know I love you, right," I asked feeling like I was the worst person in the world.

"Yeah, I love you too." She said as a small smile spread across her lips.

I picked her up bridal style and she let out a loud giggle. I ran up the stairs to the bedroom. That night was the best night of my life.

The next morning, Leah was still sleep, snuggled into my chest. As I stared at the ceiling, I thought about Finnea. How she will never really know who her father is. I didn't want her to feel what I have been feeling for years. That feeling of desperation and curiosity. I had always wondered who my father was. I wanted to meet him, do father and son stuff with him, and talk to him about love. I wanted him to meet Leah and know that I was happy with her. Today was the day that I had to figure out who my father was. I slowly rolled Leah over and sat up on the bed.

I picked up the phone and dialed my mum's number. Last time I called her, it was to say that Leah was pregnant. It rang about four times before my mum answered,

"Hello." She said in a chirpy voice.

"Hey, mum it's me." I replied smugly.

"EMBRY! Baby how are you? How's Leah? What have you been up too? Can I come see you soon? Have my grandchildren come yet?" She managed to say everything in less than two seconds.

How could I tell her the truth, 'Mum Leah didn't want the baby so she gave it up to a family of vampires, but I am fine.' I think that that would kill her.

"We went on a walk and she was attacked by a bear. She is doing good but the baby didn't make it." That had to be the worst lie in history.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay? How is Leah," my mum asked frantically.

"Yeah mum we are both fine. We are going to get married before we have anymore children." I told her.

"Good, so is that why you called," she asked in a calmer tone. I could still hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"No. Mum I actually wanted to ask you something. This whole situation with Leah just made me wonder who my father is." I said. I noticed Leah was awake and leaning towards the phone so she could hear.

"Oh, Embry I knew this day would come," my mum said.

"Do you know who my father is," I asked.

"Yes I do," she said flatly with a sigh.

"Who?"

"Well it happened in May. Me and your father met each other at a concert. We started talking and we had a few drinks. I don't know what all happened that night, but I do remember waking up in a cheap hotel room. That morning he told me he was married with a kid. Two years later, I moved back here and I saw him again. I don't remember his first name, but his last name was Uley," my mum explained.

"Oh. Bye." I hung the phone up and turned to Leah.

"Does this mean that your Sam's half brother," Leah asked in a small voice with tears falling from her eyes.

I nodded and Leah ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked at the clock and realized I was late for work.

"Leah we will talk about this when I get back, okay?" I asked there was no answer. I sighed and got dressed. I felt like staying home to comfort Leah. I knew she was not going to talk to me anytime soon, so I decided to go to work.

Work was okay, but I missed being away from Leah. I opened the door to find Leah with a suitcase by her side. Her eyes were still red and swollen from crying.

I gave her a questioning look and looked back down at her suitcase.

"Embry I am leaving you," she said.

"Why?"

"You have half the genes that Sam does. Does that mean there is half a chance that you will disappear for two weeks with no reason or half a chance that I will walk into my bedroom to find you sagging Emily? Does that mean there is a good chance you will leave me? Embry I don't want to be hurt, I want to be happy. So here." She gave me my ring back and walked towards the door. She slowly turned back around and whispered, "Goodbye Embry."

I was too shocked to go after her, so I did something that I would really regret. I collapsed onto the ground and I did something that I hadn't done in a while. I literally shook with sobs.

Leah's point of view

I drove to see my brother, the only man I could trust. He had always been by my side no matter what. I needed him more then anything right now.

"Seth, I left him," I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh I know." He rubbed my back as my body shook with sobs.

"Can I stay here until I get back on my feet," I asked after I calmed down.

"Sure sis,stay as long as you want." He said.

I was crying so hard that Seth carried me up to my room. I remembered when he used to do this when I was mourning over Sam.

The next morning I woke up and went down stairs to find that the table. Seth and Kathryn were already at the table.

"What's with all the food," I asked.

"The packs coming over to talk about that vampire that escaped," Kathryn told me.

"All the pack?" They knew who I was asking about.

"Yes," Seth said.

The next few hours I helped Kathryn cook. We ended up having a big food fight until Seth came in. We made him clean up everything while we snacked on cake mix.

Then the doorbell rang and in came the whole pack, I nodded at Embry and that was it. Everyone talked and laughed, except me and Embry. Sam stood up and started to speak. He told us all about how patrols were going to be doubled and the fact that someone new had joined the pack. After the speech, we all dug into the food. I walked over to the new member of the pack because he was alone.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello," He replied.

"I'm Leah."

"I'm Matty."

"Nice to meet you," I nodded my head towards him.

We talked for about three hours, I think that we will be good friends. The whole time I was talking to him, Embry was looking at me and even when I walked into another room Embry would follow silently behind me.

That night I went to sleep and I didn't think of Embry like I always did ,but I thought of Matty.

* * *

What did you think of the chapter?

Please review!

Also I just wanted to thank YoGurlB the best beta reader ever.

review!


	26. Notes

I will try to update soon but I don't know what to do with this story if you have any idea's please feel free to tell them to me! But what I really wanted to say was please read my new story PAW. (people and werewolves!) Thanks BYE!


	27. water

Hey sorry It took me soooo long to update but I was sad and upset that no one was reviewing so please please please review! But make sure you read and enjoy!

That night I went to sleep and I didn't think of Embry like I always did, but I thought of Matty.

I woke up in someone else's bed and for a few seconds I felt scared when I couldn't feel Embry's warm arms folded over me, but then I remembered I had left Embry I left my home and worst of all I gave up my pride when I left my SOUL MATE because of who his half-brother is!

I got up from my bed and looked at my clock it was only four am!

I went into the bathroom and had a long bubble bath, and then got out and did my hair in a long ponytail; my hair had grown longer because I hadn't cut it in about 3 months. I got dressed into some old jeans and a black vest top.

When I got downstairs there was no one there and all the lights where off. I felt empty, why did I leave poor Embry and why did I have to be a bitch! I hate myself!

So I just sat there in the dark, alone and thinking about how much I had messed up my life.

Suddenly the lights where switched on, the light burned my eye's and made me close them tight.

"Leah?" My brother's voice said in a tiered and little voice.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I asked him.

"No, Kathryn just wanted some water and she sent me down to get it for her." He told me as he went into the kitchen and then came back out with 1 glass of water and 2 cups of something that looked hot.

"What is that?" I asked nodding towards the cup he held in his hands.

"Hot chocolate." He said. I love hot chocolate; my dad would always make it me when I was sad. When Sam left me I must have had around 10000000000,000000000000,000000000000000 of them.

"Thanks." I said as Seth handed me my cup. I put it to my lips and started to drip it.

"So why are you down here so early?" he asked me.

"I feel bad about leaving Embry, I feel bad about everything! Do you think I have messed up my life? Do you think I have let dad down?" I asked, tears ran down my face.

Seth pulled me into a hug and then told me "do you realize that dad always wanted you to become something like the first women to do something he would have been so proud of you for being the first female werewolf, protecting la push being part of a pack. Embry is yours and he loves you and always will, you have given a child to someone who gave up hope of having one that's what you do Leah give hope."

"You think?" I asked crying even harder.

"I know!" He laughed. "I think Kathryn may want her water, Leah go and see Embry he misses you more every second."

"Ok. I love you"

"I love you to. Now GO!" He told me.

I ran over to the door and thought would he really take me back.

Only one way to find out.

**Okay so I know it is short but I WILL update tomorrow I promise! **

**Review and tell me if you think Embry should take her back.**

**Do you think I should so a spin-off about BA and her 2 imprints. What do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. slap

**Hey here it is just like I promised! Now this may come as a shock but I don't own twilight! **

**Follow these 3 steps! 1) Read 2) enjoy! 3) REVIEW! **

Embry's point of view

My life was over! I want to die! I want to be DEAD! Leah was gone, my Leah was gone, my soul mate was gone, and my soul was gone!

I was sat on my bed looking at old pictures of me and Leah together then I was looking at pictures of BA when she was in Leah's stomach. I listened to sad music like broken by life house and goodbye my lover by James blunt. I was just about to change the song when the phone rang.

I ran to it as quick as I could, it could be Leah! I answered the phone and put it to my ears.

"Leah?" I asked.

"Umm no, It's Rosalie." She said her voice was full of pity.

"Hello how can I help you?" I asked trying to sound as happy as possible, I didn't want her pity!

"It's about BA. We want her to grow up somewhere quieter and where we can go out in the sun and play with her without people worrying." She said.

"And?" I prompted her to go on.

"And! We are going to move somewhere with less people. This means you won't get to see BA when ever you want, also Collin and brandy want to come with us so they have asked me to tell you that they are going to be quitting the pack." There was silence.

"They can't do that!" I yelled.

"Why not!" she yelled back.

"There is a vampire lose who is trying to kill Leah! There first priority is to the pack then there imprints!" I yelled, without them Leah would have more chance of getting hurt!

"Isn't that what your doing putting your imprint first?" she asked with smugness in her voice.

I had nothing to say to that, was I putting Leah ahead of my pack? Was it the same thing?

"No! Leah is part of the tribe and our duty is to protect the tribe!" I Yelled at her!

"Whatever! They are leaving and if you have a problem with it then deal with it!" she yelled even louder I could hear laughing in the back ground.

"FINE, DO WHATEVER I DONT CARE!" I shouted down the phone.

"FINE!" she yelled back.

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Then she hung up.

I was just about to go back to my bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Ahh" then I went to the door and swung it open.

There stud Kathryn!

"Hello" I said but before I could ask if she was ok she slapped me across the face.

I was shocked that she had just done that! But before I could react Seth stepped in front of her and then turned to face her.

"Kathy was that really necessary?" Seth asked Kathryn.

"yes." She said simply.

"Oh ok." Seth said back

"EMBRY X-MEN CALL!" Kathryn yelled at me.

"Whaaattttttt." I moaned.

"You! In around 5 minutes Leah is going to come and beg your forgiveness." Kathryn started my heart started to beat faster.

"Really!" I asked with such a big grin it hurt.

"Yep. But when she asks you if will take her back I need you to say no."

OH MY GOD!

Leah's point of view

I was on my way to mine and Embry's house.

All the way I was planning our future.

First when he forgave me we would kiss and then have an unforgettable night.

The next morning we would cook breakfast together and end up having IT in the kitchen.

In the next few weeks we would fight that vampire and stop it from ruining our life even more.

Then we would have the perfect wedding on the beach and all our family and friends would be there.

We would have 5 children 4 boys and 1 girl and they would all look just like Embry and they would meet BA and they would be best friends.

When they all went of on there own life we would get a dog and walk together the 3 of use for about 4 hours a day.

We would be at each kids wedding and help look after our grandchildren.

Then when the time came we would die in each others arms and be together forever.

I came to the little red door which meant home.

I knocked on the door and within 2 seconds Embry opened the door.

"Leah." He sighed like he was about to cry.

"Embry!" I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked but it sounded like it was harder that giving birth to speak the words.

"Embry I'm so sorry for leaving, it was stupid and horrible of me, and can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I asked.

I was ready to hear a YES! And run into his waiting arms but "NO!"

Then he slammed the door in my face!

My heart felt like it had been crushed into a billion pieces!

My life was over!

My soul was gone!

My perfect life had just become a horror story!

That was if I chose to carry on my life!

Could I do that?

Could I end my life?

Embry was my life? And he was gone

Yes!

So I ran to the cliff. So I looked down at the stormy sea. So I felt the wind blow underneath me. So I jumped.

**Hey! I would like to have 5 reviews before I update just to know if people are reading!**

**The second I get 5 reviews I will update! **


	29. Music

**Hello , ok so I am going to share a secret with you all, I got some reviews saying you hate Kathryn and I wanted to tell you that Kathryn is...**

My heart felt like it had been crushed into a billion pieces!

My life was over!

My soul was gone!

My perfect life had just become a horror story!

That was if I chose to carry on my life!

Could I do that?

Could I end my life?

Embry was my life? And he was gone

Yes!

So I ran to the cliff. So I looked down at the stormy sea. So I felt the wind blow underneath me. So I jumped.

Embry's point of view.

"I think we are ready!" I yelled to everyone.

"It's about time!" Kathryn yelled back to me.

"Have you got the music ready?" Seth asked me.

"Umm, what music?" I asked back.

"Kathryn!" Seth yelled.

"Yep?" she yelled back.

"Help Embry with the music!" He yelled back.

Kathryn walked over to my CD player and started to look through my I-pod.

"Your face is red." She stated.

"From where YOU slapped me!" I said harshly.

"Sorry about that but don't you love my plan?"

"I guess." And then we were silent until she picked a song and walked away.

"SETH!" I yelled even louder that before.

"yes." She said coming from behind me and that made me jump so I fell forwards and into a pile of balloons which all popped or flew away but one of them flew up into the fan on the ceiling and made a loud band and then suddenly the whole fan fell down onto poor Seth who fell to the ground. Kathryn screamed and ran over to him who had pushed of the fan and stud up, He then fell into Kathryn's arms.

"Embry can I take him upstairs to give him a rest?" Kathryn asked me.

"Sure." I said back. What else can go wrong?

I spoke to soon, Sam ran into to room.

"EMILY'S WATER JUST BROKE!" He screamed and after him came a very happy looking Emily with a wet patch between her legs. "I'm taking her to the hospital." He told me.

"NO! What about the food!" I said to him.

"Find someone else who can cook!" and then he ran out the house and into his car.

"So much for Leah coming back to a perfect house and all her family and friends to watch me propose to her." I muttered to my self.

Just then the door burst open and in came Jacob. My whole body shock until he came in with a soaking wet Leah, being carried bridal style through the door.

"What the hell have you done?" I screamed at him.

I ran over to him and lifted Leah out of his arms keeping eye contacted the whole time.

"She jumped of the cliff." Jacob said.

I ran over to the settee and led her down.

I put my ear to her lips to hear for a breath but there wasn't one!

"Call Carlisle!" I yelled to everyone.

"He has just moved away with his family." Somebody told me in a small voice.

"Then get someone to save Leah!" I cried, I couldn't lose her thinking that I didn't want her back.

"Umm, who?" they whispered behind me.

I undid Leah's shirt and started to do CPR.

2 minutes later Quil walked over and started to take over well I fell onto the floor and cried.

At the second Leah was dead.

Will see wake up?

About 10 minutes later a hand rested on my shoulder.

"she is breathing but she is in a coma."

**Kathryn is me!**

review


	30. BerBer

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is…. The next chapter!_

2 minutes later Quil walked over and started to take over well I fell onto the floor and cried.

At the second Leah was dead.

Will see wake up?

About 10 minutes later a hand rested on my shoulder.

"she is breathing but she is in a coma."

Embry's point of view

It's been 3 hours and she hasn't woken up I haven't moved I have just sat and looked at her, I wanted to cry, nothing was going right why did I listen to Kathryn!

Kathryn and Seth walked down the stairs laughing, they hadn't seen her yet. Seth looked at Leah then me, "WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED!" Seth yelled so loud the house shook. He ran over to his sister and started to listen if she was breathing he breathed out a little when he heard her breathing. He then pushed me out of the way and held onto Leah's hand. Kathryn then walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I quickly moved away from her touch, "THIS IS YOUR FAUTL I WISH YOU WOULD OF JUST DIED WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NOW MY LEAH HAS TO DIE!" I yelled I don't even know why I said it, I knew deep inside that this wasn't Kathryn's fault it was mine but it was easier to blame her than me.

"Embry I know you are upset about all this and that is why I am going to let that go" Kathryn said calmly and walked over to Seth and put a hand on his shoulder.

Jacob walked over to me "can we talk, alone?" He asked I just nodded and we walked to the kitchen.

"What!" I said bitterly.

"I just came to say I am sorry, I am sorry about what I did with Leah and I am sorry for what has happened to Leah." He said.

"What good does that do, it doesn't bring Leah back!" I yelled to him.

"Dude I just wanted to say I am sorry!" He yelled back. "And I talked to Bella yesterday I asked about BA."

"Is she ok?" I asked worried I don't care if legally I am not her dad I will always be her father and for that I was thanks full.

"She is perfect she is making everyone happy again, she has just learnt to sit up on her own. She is spoiled, the only down side is Collin and Brady keep arguing about her saying that she is her imprint, Carlisle has a theory that one of them has imprinted on her human half and the other her wolf, the reason I am telling you this is because if it is true then someone else could imprint on Leah." He said.

"NO! She is mine!" I yelled the thought that any other man could even think of kissing her made me sick.

"Like I said it is just a theory" Jacob said and walked away. I looked into the living room, Leah was just lying there she looked pale and depressing, it made me want to cry, everyone was quite.

Suddenly the phone rang; I ran over and picked it up.

Sam's happy voice burned my ears but he didn't know about Leah.

"IT'S A BOY" He screamed happily. "We are going to call him Noah" He seemed complete, was it really faire to spoil their perfect moment?

"Leah tried to kill herself." I blurted out. The phone went silent.

"WHAT!" He yelled "Why would she do that she has so much to live for!" He muttered down the phone.

"Well, you broke her heart for her cousin and then I broke her heart she gave away her baby and she thinks that even her imprint will hurt her!" I started to cry, what did she have to live for?

"I couldn't help imprinting on Emily, I thought we had move past this." He whispered, I know it is hard for him he hated himself for hurting Leah and in a way I was glad he did hurt her if he didn't them Leah would never have been mine.

"I know you are sorry, I am just angry at the situation." I said back.

"Now tell me more about Noah." I said I forced my voice to sound happy from now on his son's birthday will always be associated with the time Leah tried to kill herself.

"He is so cute. I already love him, Embry just wait till you have childr….sorry" He was going to said children I have had my own child BA and she will always be mine, But she is with people who will be better for her.

"it's ok; Look I have got to go." I lied "But I can't wait to see baby Noah! I will tell everyone your good news. Bye" I hung up the phone before he could say anything else.

I walked into the living room, "Emily's had a boy it's called Noah." I said to everyone. Some people smiled for a second and looked back at Leah and others just stayed looking at Leah.

I looked at Leah.

I went up to Leah and kneeled next to Leah and kissed her forehead.

"Leah I love you more than anything on this earth I will never hurt you I promise and we can grow old together and we will have our own kids and be happy I promise to love you for ever please can you just wake up and tell me you love me to. Please Leah. Please don't die." I whispered in her ear.

I guess someone must have put the radio on because music started playing I felt the saddest I have ever felt my Imprint was dying because she didn't think I loved her. I promised I would look after her I am the worst imprint ever.

"Embry" Seth got my attention. "I know you blame yourself but don't Leah Is extreme, when she was 4 and she wasn't the centre of attention she jumped down the stairs just so people would look at her. She broke her leg trying, that is all this is a plea for your attention." I knew that this wasn't true but it did make me feel better, I even laughter along with everyone else.

"Leah was my first kiss." Quil said everyone looked at him shocked and laughed.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"She wanted to practise for when she got to kiss Orlando bloom." We all laughed again.

Kim then spoke "the first time I meet her she thought I was Seth and through a water bomb at me." We all laughed again.

"Why did she want to throw a water bomb at me?" Seth asked slightly worried.

"She said you stole her ber-ber, or something like that." We all looked at Seth slightly confused.

"Ber-Ber is her favour teddy bear she loved it and she lost it and when I found it, it was ripped and missing an eye so I took it to mum to try and fix it when she said it was beyond repair I fixed it myself, wait here and I will get it." A second later Seth came back with a little brown bear with a blue ribbon round it, it looked just like new. Seth placed it next to Leah and whispered something in her ear.

The rest of the night we spent laughing and remembering Leah. We were laughing so hard we didn't notice a little quite voice.

"What's so funny?" We all looked around and saw Leah with her eyes open and smiling at use.

"You." I said back and I ran over to her. "WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?" I yelled with a smile I couldn't get rid of she was alive!

"I thought you didn't love me." She whispers back to me.

"I will always want you. We were throwing you a surprise party! I was going to ask you to marry me." I hope she forgives me.

"Ask me then." She said back.

"Leah Clearwater I know that at times we find it hard to get along and sometimes we are a bit dramatic and stupid but I promise that I Love you with all my heart. Will you marry me? Please?"

"ummmm…. YES!" She screamed I pulled her closer towards me for a big kiss.

"I Love you."

"I love you to."

She looked down at her arm and saw her bear.

"ber-ber" she yelled! We all laughted.


	31. Can I please Just be happy

"Leah Clearwater I know that at times we find it hard to get along and sometimes we are a bit dramatic and stupid but I promise that I Love you with all my heart. Will you marry me? Please?"  
"umm…. YES!" She screamed I pulled her closer towards me for a big kiss.  
"I Love you."  
"I love you to."  
She looked down at her arm and saw her bear.  
"ber-ber" she yelled! We all laughed.

Leah's point of view.

The next few days flew by. Embry didn't leave my side and I mean ever! I went to the kitchen so did he. I went to bed so did he. And more embarrassing when I went to the toilet he followed me in. By the 4th day the humor of the situation had gone. I was fed up of the pack treating me differently. It was like I was on suicide watch. I guess I was.

That weekend Sam and Emily had planned a party to celebrate the birth of baby Noah, I felt bad for the kid because his birthday would always be the same day I tried to kill myself. Poor Noah.

Anyway I got dressed into a little pink dress, It was lose but still showed of my slim figure. Embry and me had bought him our gift online because neither of us could be bothered to got to Seattle and buy Noah anything. We had bought him a small stuffed wolf, the Sam color as Sam. I hadn't met him yet but I had seen pictures of Noah he was cute but not a patch on BA. that reminds me, I have to go and see her soon.  
As I wrapped the present as Embry got ready, It is very hard to wrap at stuffed wolf!

Embry came down the stairs just as I had finished wrapping.

"Why don't we go and see BA tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Leah honey, BA has moved away. She is gone." I felt my face fall. No they cant just take my baby. I want her back. Now.

"No, Embry. They...Cant...do.." I blabed inbetween the tears and finally I was crying to hard to finish. Embry came over and wrapped his arms around me, he made me feel safe. But I still want my baby back.

"Leah, you gave them her. You didn't want her. Remember" I nodded against his chest. "do you regret giving her away?" I nodded again."well we could replace her, I mean not replace her but re make her. We could have another baby." I nodded again.

I looked up, he was smiling, so I smiled. I guess it was time, we could have another baby. But we still wouldn't have BA. I sighted if only I could go back in time.

We tried for a baby right then. We were of course late for the party. Everyone was already there.

The house was covered in blue balloons and banners saying 'its a boy'. In the middle of the room Emily was sat holding Noah. I walked to them and said my hello's. Emily asked if I was alright and said she was always here for me. I smiled and kissed Noah on the forehead and went of to find Embry.

Instead I found Natty, I hadn't seen him in a while and felt like a good talk.

"Hello Leah, Nice to see you again, how are you today?" Matty asked with a smile.

"I am good. You?" I asked smiling back.

"Fine. I heard about BA moving away. Sorry." I gave him a sad smile "soon..." he said awkwardly "Vampires still trying to kill you?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"As far as I know." I laughed.

"Well you keep me updated on that." I nodded at him. Suddenly he walked of. Last time we talked, we talked for hours. Why did he just walk of?

I shrugged and walked on to find Embry but I couldn't find him. Instead I found Jacob.

I turned away from him, I couldn't be bothered to speak to him right now. He followed me.

I started to quickly walk, I walked out the door and into the woods, I then turned around. I was suprised about how close he was to me, He was right up in my face. I stepped back from him in the hopes he would give me some distance.

"I heard BA was leaving, I wanted to make sure you where ok." Jacob looked really worried about me. I did feel sorry for him. He pulled me out of the cold water and carried my lifeless body home, I was thankfully he did.

"yep I'm fine not that it is you problem If I'm not." I snapped back, I felt bad for doing it but I wanted space.

"Did Embry tell you about Carlisle theory about why both Collin and brandy imprinted on BA?" I was shocked that Embry had kept this from me. I shuck my head " Carlisle has a theory that one of them has imprinted on her human half and the other her wolf, the reason I am telling you this is because it means that someone else could imprint on you" I looked at him in disbelief. "And they have." No please don't, No,no,no I am happy. Why cant God just let me be happy.

"oh, not me Leah." I looked at him. Who else could it be. "Matty." I stopped breathing, That is why why he was so awkward around me today, he felt bad. And he should he could ruin my life.

"Please tell me you are joking." I begged. Sadly he wasn't.

"Leah I want to help. I have an idea, If Matty imprinted on your wolf side of you then if you stop phasing the imprint could break." He looked at me. For the first time in a while I was glad I knew Jacob. "however there is a chance that Embry imprinted on your wolf side and if you stop phasing your imprint on Embry could break." I gulped. I started to have trouble breathing.

Jacob came over to me and rubbed my back. "our secret?" I asked

"our secret" He agreed.

I ran home hoping not to find Embry there. But of course he was there. I ran over to him and cried in his chest. He just stud there and stroked my hair.

"Leah, Emmett has just called. There is something up with BA. The 2 imprints are killing her and we don't know why. Carlisle wants to see both of us for blood test and scan and things, I have packed your bags. The flight is in 2 hours."

'fantastic, just what i need' I thought sarcastically.


End file.
